


Overlord, which didn't lose his humanity and prefer sex over senseless violence. Harem story

by i_BoyScout



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Dominance, F/M, Fantasy, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_BoyScout/pseuds/i_BoyScout
Summary: What is the point of being the Lord of the World if you are an ordinary pile of bones?Your tables are full of delicious dishes that you can’t taste .. Your cups are filled with great drinks, but you can’t drink them .. You are surrounded by beautiful girls, and you are just insensitive impotent ..It is time for an adequate hero who has the brains to ask this question!
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga & Everyone, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Shalltear Bloodfallen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Punishment for Nabe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience in writing fanfiction, so do not expect from me the wonders of the literary syllable and the depth of the narrative (although I will try). Initially, these stories were just a descriptions of my fanarts in this universe.  
> Story begins from the moment where Momon and Nabe, together with a group of adventurers "Blades of Darkness", escorted Nfirea to the village of Karn.
> 
> I tried to maintain the recognition of the protagonist and the main characters, but it is worth noting, that Ainz in my version, by convictions (yes, in my version he has convictions) is more like TouchMe. In other words, he is an advocate of justice and does not use excuses like "I am undead, I have lost my humanity" in order to justify his craving for senseless violence.
> 
> And I’ll also explain a little about the technical aspects of the story:  
> (text) - thoughts of the protagonist  
> * text * - shows the location in which events develop, describes the sounds, or actions of the character (focuses on them)  
> {text}, [text] - thoughts of other characters
> 
> It seems so far everything has been said, but I reserve the right to edit and supplement this information and the fan fictions themselves)

* Carne village *  
* Wooooo ... * * wind *

\- It's my fault, Ainz-sama!  
\- True, if you hadn’t mentioned Albedo then ...  
\- I will atone for my mistake by death!  
* Shiiih * Decisive Pleiades draws her blade.  
\- Enough!  
The shining blade stops right in front of her throat.  
\- Narberal Gamma, have you forgotten that your life belongs to me? You cannot independently decide your fate! Only I can, do not forget about this!  
* Kneeled * - Yes, forgive my impudent amateur performance.  
\- It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, but be careful from now on .. I will punish you myself, Nabe.  
\- I get it.

* Carne village, one of the houses *  
\- -With basic business for today is enough, tomorrow we will accompany Nfirea to the “Great Tob Forest”. We should have some rest, but ... Nabe.  
\- Yes, Momon-saa-n.  
\- Ahem ... I made a decision about your punishment!” - Overlord sat on the bed.  
\- I'm ready!  
“Ho, is that so?” Ahem. Take off your clothes!  
\- Yes! * fshi, shih, throw .. *  
(Not a second doubted!)  
\- Wait, Nabe! Leave your panties .. and come to me  
(Although she did not hesitate when I ordered her to undress, her cheeks turned pink .. But I can’t understand: from shame or)  
\- I decided that I would spank you for your absent-mindedness, Narberal Gamma!  
\- Please do not hold back, Momon-saa-n. * Nabe's cheeks turned red even stronger *  
(I'm going to punish you for being absent-minded, and you still saying my name in this ridiculous manner = _ = , although this trait of hers is kinda cute ..)  
{Ains-sama! going to spank me! Is this my punishment? But Ainz-sama knows that for any of his servants this is more of a reward ... what is he planning ?!  
Khh .. I can’t figure out the plans of the Great Lord!}  
(Haaa .. * sigh * using such an excuse to squeeze Narberall’s ass .. Nishikienrai-san, I hope you wouldn’t kill me for this ..? Such a flimsy Lord of me ..)  
\- Momon-saa ..  
* Slap *  
\- Ah!  
Ainz's hand landed hard on the elastic surface. Nabe made a rather strange sound.  
(Soft and supple at the same time .. as expected, Nabe is in great shape! * Vzhn * Ah? This .. hmm ..)  
* Slap *  
\- Ah!  
{Ains-sama! my ass is burning, but this burning sensation is so enjoyable!}  
Nabe did her best to hide her excitement, because her Master said that this is her punishment .. which means she should not receive positive emotions from this process!  
* Slap * * slap * * slap *  
Nabe’s “punishment” continued ..

*Carne village. Emmot Family House *  
\- Sister!  
\- Nemu, go to bed. It's not for long, I just want to thank the adventurer who helped Nfirea today and ask if they need anything. Nevertheless, they had to stay in a house which is empty after the attack. Don’t worry, I'll be back soon, go to sleep)  
* Pim * Enri playfully pressed a finger on her sister's nose.  
\- Hee hee, alright, good night, sis.  
\- Good night, Nemu.

Enri went outside and immediately went to a house nearby, where two adventurers stopped. A candle was burning in the hallway and Enri decided that they were still awake.  
Knocking several times and not receiving an answer, she entered the unlocked door.  
... * slap, ah * ... * slap, ah *  
\- Uh? strange sounds came to Enri's ears .. listening a little to them, the girl's face turned red. Realizing that she had come at the wrong time, she wanted to leave right away .. But ..  
Her curiosity overtook her good manners! Quietly crept to the entrance, Enri peered into the keyhole. *!* When she saw the scene inside the room, she pulled away from the door, but soon, she cautiously snuggled into it again. The girl blushed even more, her ears burned with shame and excitement that she would suddenly be noticed, but  
she continued to spy on how the adventurer in black armor is slapping his beautiful partner at the ass.

* ... *  
* Slap * .. Ainz's hand again landed on soft flesh. Nabe's skin turned red from slaps, the hands with which she rested on him weakened, and her legs began to tremble.  
“I think that's enough.”  
\- Got it ..  
For a moment, Nabe's face seemed to be upset.  
(Is she pouting at me? Isn't she ..)  
* Budums * From the hallway there was a noise. Nabe jumped in front of the Lord, taking a threatening pose, and ready to repel any attack.  
(Yeah, she’s still in her panties which slip down a little ..)  
\- Nabe, everything is in order, do not pay attention to this sound.  
\- But Ainz-sama!  
\- There is my barrier around the house, I would feel any intrusion.  
(And we actually had one little curious intruder ..)  
\- I get it.  
“We need to rest before tomorrow's assignment.” You can go to bed, I will turn off the light in the hallway.  
\- Let me do it ..  
\- No no, I'll take care of it myself, do not worry.  
Turning off the light, Ainz looked out into the yard ..  
(Enri Emmot .. is it? Curious ..)  
* ... *


	2. Short Stories. Behind the scene. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resurrection of Ninya.  
> Retribution for Clementine.  
> Rescue for Brita.
> 
> Initially, these were separate chapters, but because of their brevity, I decided to combine them. These are chapters in the "missing scene" genre, designed to guide you in what is happening here. First part. And i also have illustrations for them, but I'm not sure if i can leave links here..

The Resurrection of Ninya.

* Lizzy Barell's house *

(Ninya .. What a bastard could do this !?) * Vzhu, suppression of emotions *  
\- Momon-sa-n ..   
-?   
\- There is an inscription on the wall.   
\- They are waiting in the sewers!   
\- Unlikely. Most likely they left this inscription to direct us on a false trail.  
Lizzy Barell, I can save your grandson, but the price will be high .. 

....

\- Nabe, strengthen the barrier.  
\- I get it. * VZHZHZ *  
(I don’t know how resurrection works in this world. Experience points were taken for this at Yggdrassil, but unlike the game, there may not be a limit here, and if the conditional experience goes into minus, then what happens to the resurrected is unknown ..   
Why am I still not tested the work of resurrecting spells ?! Isn't that a priority task ?! Damn it!) *Vzhu*  
?  
\- Do not worry, I just thought a little.  
(I will use a resurrecting wand .. not the highest price for my idiocy ..)  
* Glow *  
(... It worked?)  
\- ... Momon - san? I .. but how .. *! * Whimper, whimper .. guys .. uhhh !!  
\- Well, don’t cry, you promised to help me learn more about dragons, remember?”  
Momon picked up a sobbing girl.  
\- I'm sorry I didn’t come earlier .. now everything will be alright.  
\- Sob, sob .. our team, this woman .. sob, everything happened so fast..  
\- You need to calm down. The magic of turning into zombies were used on the others, unfortunately I can not help them .  
Hearing these words, Ninya buried her face in a scarlet cloak.  
(She is morally exhausted .. need to give her time to recover ...  
* Stop time * * Sleep *)  
\- ...  
\- ...Do you have any questions, Narberal?  
\- Forgive my rudeness, Ainz-sama, but why did you resurrect this person? Is it right to spend such magic on a lower life form?  
\- Do not be mistaken, Nabe. Now I spent the magic not on her, but on my egoism .. Although in general ..  
You see, the Higher have a kind of codex, and I have to follow it.  
\- Codex of Supreme Beings? Is there anyone entitled to limit you?  
\- No one. Except ourselves ..  
\- ...  
\- Just trust me.  
\- Your word is the law for us .. *kneeled*  
\- Do not hide your doubts behind excessive diligence, Narberal Gamma. It upsets me.  
\- ?! {Ainz-sama ..}  
\- You will understand my intentions, in time .. So can I count on you, Nabe?”  
\- Yes, Ainz-sama!  
\- Thank you, partner. {!} Remove the barrier, it’s time for Momon and Nabe from “Darkness” to get to work!

Retribution for Clementine.

* E-Rantel. City cemetery *  
* Wind * * wooooh *

-? What .. happened?   
\- Oh, awake already..   
\- Eeeeeeh, you! why again!  
\- I used the magic of resurrection, isn't it obvious?  
\- Khh, my back ?!  
\- Oh, yes, I broke it to you a couple of minutes ago, but now you should be fine.  
\- Scum! *grab* [!?]  
\- Ah, I'm sorry, but I took your stilettos. Not because I'm afraid of you, I just have not seen such weapons before.  
* fshih * * step, step, step .. *  
\- Hoo, how much agility, I used to think, that after the resurrection it takes a little time to recover.  
[Damn, damn, this creature! how did it happen? I have to get out of here!]  
\- Nabe ..  
\- Yes! * Wiiu *   
* vzhiu * - Far gathered?  
\- Kh, [teleportation?] “Acceleration”, “strengthening of abilities”, “great amplification”, get out of my way, bitch!  
\- Pff. Insect  
(Hmm, she even managed to use combat skills ..)  
\- Guah! * flight * * fall * * roll * phah!  
(Don't overdo it, Nabe ..)  
\- Tired of running?  
\- Kh, kh! How, a caster with such physical strength ..  
\- You don’t know much about us, but you will have a chance to fix it.”  
\- Why are you doing this, you already killed me, bastard!  
\- Kill? You thought that once you spit out the trachea, pierce the intestines with ribs and will rest in peace? Pha ha ha!  
I'm not so generous, I'm sorry .. No, I have other plans for you. - Ainz made a little pause.  
\- You were so fervently telling about the magiccaster you tortured, who kept thinking that someone would come and save her.   
Haha, but the funny thing is, someone had come * vzhiiu * ... Ahem, now it's your turn to rely on someone else’s arrival, but I'm afraid you will be disappointed ..  
Nabe, Shaltear is about to open the gate. Take her to the 3rd floor and give her to Kyofukou. I’ll go to the gate, the guard is already crowding there, we will meet in the guild and finish the work.  
\- I get it. *To Clementine* Get up, amoeba.  
\- Get your hands off me, trash! * thump * * ... *

* The Great Tomb of Nazarik *

\- Welcome, Lord Ainz!  
\- Yes, Kyofukou, are we ready?  
\- Of course, Lord, I've contacted Lupusregina-sama, she is already on her way.”  
\- Good.  
\- Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmm !!! *rustle* *rustle*  
\- Haha, how does "Cruel Lady Clementine" feel?  
\- Mmmmmmmmmmmm !!  
\- You can eat hands .. and legs to the thigh, do not forget to swallow skin off her face and eat out the eyes, and salt her more often.  
Do not touch the rest of the body. Lupusregina will be responsible for the healing, she will also be the eldest, in which case follow her recommendations.  
\- I obey, Master!- Horror general bowed his head.  
\- At our next meeting you will timidly crawl in front of me on your lap, "Cruel Lady Clementine" .. I'm looking forward to it!  
\- MMMMMMMMM !!!  
*The door slammed shut*

Rescue for Brita.

* Kingdom of Re-Estize. Bandit Lair *

\- Well, isn't she cute?)  
\- Fufufu, she definitely is!)  
\- Do not get close to me!  
\- Shaltiya-sama ordered not to touch you (  
\- Yes, but she also said that we should guard her!” In this case, we need to search her if she is hiding a weapon or some magic item .. somewhere)  
\- Here you go! Exactly for sure, we just have no choice!)

The girl adventurer sat on the floor, crawling away from the vampire brides approaching her with malicious smiles.  
\- Well, don’t be afraid of us, sisters will not offend you)  
\- Maybe..)  
*Tkk* Brita rested her back against the wall of the cave. [Why did this happen? I do not want it..]  
*Grab*  
One of the vampires grabbed her hands.  
\- Do not resist! The second one began to pull off her vest.  
\- No, let me go! The girl tried to resist, but the monsters, despite their fragile appearance, were very strong.  
\- Hehey, cutie)  
\- Being dominant is so refreshing) * rrrz, krch *  
\- That's true, with Shaltiya-sama we will never taste such a thing.”  
\- But these kicks begin to tire me.” The monster's voice suddenly became cold and intimidating.  
\- Look into the eyes! {This does not compare with the technique of Shaltear-sama, but I also know some little tricks}  
\- Khah! - The body of an adventurer has seized with fever. *Trembling* The vampire let go of her hands and she tried to close her naked chest, finding two little peaks pushing against her hand. [Why I'm? .. is it.. magic?]  
\- Khukkhukhu, now I like her even more!)  
\- So, it looks like she doesn’t hide anything here) Good girl) - Undead tenderly stroked her defenseless body.  
\- Or not?) We won’t know for sure until we check in all places ..)  
\- Enough ..  
* krch *  
\- Such a stupid clothes you have!  
\- It would be easier if she wore a dress that can be easily pulled up)  
* crackling tearing clothes *  
\- Ara! Look what we have here!)  
\- No, don't look!  
\- If she hides weapons there, then it probably was made of ice, right, sister?)  
\- You are definitely right, little sister, and it looks like it has already pretty melted)

* !!! *  
All of a sudden, the faces of the monsters became serious and alarmed.  
\- Shaltear-sama! x2 Sisters quickly looked at each other.  
\- What's happening!?  
\- I do not understand too!  
“What shall we do, sister?”  
\- Do not linger. Follow me!  
\- And what about her !?  
\- Dammit, curse! "Come to my call!"  
At the call of the vampire, several shadow wolves with glowing red eyes popped out of the dark.  
“Watch her!”  
After these words, vampire brides at incredible speed rushed to the exit.

....  
[How much time has already passed? What should I do?]  
*Dribble* * Rrrr *  
Three slobbery fanged mouths sparkled their grin a couple of meters from her. She has no weapons with her and even her clothes are torn to shreds. The girl's position was precarious.  
Will the ranger from her team get to the city? Will any help come?

* Grr? * * Scent scent * * Rrrrr * x3  
* Step.. step.. step .. *  
\- Uh?  
A familiar silhouette appeared from the tunnel on the exit side, behind which a calm and confident voice was heard.  
\- Hmm, so what do we have here ..? *Shshirkh* A lone adventurer in the black armor drew his blades.


	3. Short Stories. Behind the scene. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath with Solution.  
> Momon gets quests.  
> Greetings to EdStrom.  
> Yuri Alpha is giving a lesson.
> 
> Second part of "missed chapter" pack. From now on, the story will become more consistent and detailed. So give it a chance ^^.  
> P.S. You may also have noticed that I am not a native speaker, so if you find any mistakes, let me know.

Bath with Solution.

* Great Tomb of Nazarik * * Bathroom in the Ainz chambers *  
* Drop * * Dribble * ... * Fshshshh, steam *

\- Ah, Ainz-sama, please come in!  
\- Yes, is everything ready, Solution?  
\- Of course, I prepared everything as soon as I received your permission.  
\- Good. Um, Solution, where's your towel?  
\- Ainz-sama, today I am your personal bath attendant, which means "no towels"! So, please forgive me, I’m taking it away. * grab * Please settle here.  
\- Why so much enthusiasm? It's just water procedures, it’s not necessary to be so zealous ..  
\- Please don't say that Ainz-sama! As a maid of Nazarik, I must perfectly fulfill my direct duties, and besides, you have shown me such a mercy!  
\- S-sorry, and yes, about this, everyone insisted that you need to be punished for hiding Miyoshi-kun, but I decided that it would not be right, however in future, if something bothers you, better tell me about that right away ..  
\- Yes, thanks for your generosity. Although I am ready to accept any punishment from you, Lord Ainz. For us, your faithful subjects, even the punishment from you is a reward  
(In that case it makes no sense!)  
\- Um, I get it, thank you for that.  
\- Ah, I am not worthy of such words!  
\- Will we get start?  
\- Of course! Ainz-sama, entrust everything to me and just relax. Yes, taking your left hand, like that .. * grip, grip * * placed between the breasts *  
\- Um, Solution, are you sure you are doing everything right?  
\- Of course, Ainz-sama, although I had never done this before, but I am absolutely sure that everything is right, apparently, this is my intuition of the maid!  
\- O-ok.

* Fshsh, steam *  
...  
\- Solution ..  
\- Yes, Ainz-sama!  
\- You're licking my hand ..  
\- This is certainly true, Ainz-sama!  
\- = _ = .. We are still within the framework of the procedure, right?  
\- Absolutely, please rest asure, while I am responsible for your bath,  
I will make sure that not even one dust remains on your body!  
Please put your right hand here. * places the hand of Ainz to her buttock *  
\- I understood. *grab * ... * zzz * My hand is drowning, Solution ..  
\- Yes, you know that I can change the temperature of my body, right? I want you to say when it will become as you like it before you plunge into me ..  
(Why did she suddenly become embarrassed? This sounds even more ambiguous now!)  
\- Um, there is no need, I am pleased with your natural temperature.  
...  
\- Ainz-samaaa !!!  
\- Solution, calm down! Do not fall on me!  
What came to you, you are a professional in the workplace, keep yourself in control!  
\- But Ainz-sama, I can’t concentrate on my professianal skills when you say such things!  
("Professional" is spelled with "O"!)  
\- Well, all the same, we came to the same result we were aiming for ... With the only difference being that I should have plunged into you, and not vice versa. = _ =  
\- Don’t worry, Ainz-sama, I’ll wash you properly)  
\- Don’t fool around, Solution, and in general, should a cold-blooded killer behave like that?  
\- Of course I am a killer, Lord Ainz, but I am also a woman.  
Alone with you, I prefer to be the second .. can I ?  
\- A truly dangerous combination ..  
You can..  
* Fshsh *

(Sorry Hero-Hero, I think I’ll fuck your "daughter" in near future ..  
And anyway, everyone who has daughters, forgive me!)

Momon gets quests.

* E-Rantel. Adventure Guild *

\- Soo.. Administrator-san, do you have a suitable task for me?   
\- Oh, Momon-sama, of course, follow me please.   
Oh, I completely forgot where I've put it, I put this quest aside especially for you.  
\- Hmm, then maybe I can help you to find it.

* sound of an opening blouse *  
\- Oh, there it is.  
\- * blushes * Oh, you are right, you found it so quickly, otherwise I completely forgot where it was hidden ..  
\- You are so absent-minded, administrator-san.  
\- Momon-sama, in fact, there are two suitable tasks for you, could you help me find the second one as well. - The woman lifted her skirt slightly, from which a nice, slender leg appeared.  
\- Well, I can’t refuse to help a good person .. Momon crouched in front of her, dropping to one knee, the hands of the adventurer lay on elastic hips and crawled up, dragging the girl’s skirt with them.  
\- Ah!  
\- Since when do you wear stockings and lace lingerie, administrator-san?  
\- Tsts, Momon-sama, you know the answer perfectly. She blushed and bashfully looked away.  
\- There it is! Do you really think that this is the best place to store quests?  
\- This is a special place, only for your quests ..  
\- Really? I am flattered! It fits so gracefully here, I don’t even want to take it so as not to violate the idyll)  
\- Well, Momon-sama, please do not tease me ..  
* Grab *  
\- Ah!  
* Vise vise *  
\- Administrator-san, could you please stand still, I can’t get it out)  
\- But how .. ah .. there .. haa .. absolutely nothing .. hah .. to cling to!  
\- Mystic! * Squish Squelch * I absolutely do not understand what keeps it!  
\- Ahh .. No, Momon-sama! kha .. if you will be so strong ..  
* Squish Squeeze Squirt *  
\- Kyaaaa! The girl's legs trembled when she uttered a sweet scream  
\- Oh! I got it ..) - Warrior proudly anounce with the quest in his hand.  
\- Momon-sama .. pha .. you could take it right away, you such an arrogant)  
\- And deprive my beloved administrator-san of fun? I'm not so callous, you know ..  
The only problem is.. the quest is wet, it is completely unreadable = _ =  
\- * Sigh * You are hopeless .. Then again I will tell you the details in person)  
(I still don’t know how to read local texts btw ..)  
* knock knock knock *  
\- Why is the door closed again? Does anyone else works in this guild besides me !?  
There was a displeased voice outside..

Greetings to EdStrom.

* The throne room of Nazarik *

A former member of the Six Hands criminal organization, Dancing Scimitar, was kneeling before the terrifying undead.  
\- I greet you in the Great Tomb of Nazarik, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I am the owner of this place.  
Sorry, when Sebas cut your head off he damaged a necklace, I will return it to you after repair.  
My subordinates are sometimes too cruel, but I am a merciful ruler and always give bad people a chance at redemption.  
(And a chance for myself for copulation .. ahem ahem)  
\- * Whisper * Lord Ainz, but then why from all Six Hands you resurrected only her?  
\- Khem =_=. In any case, now you will be obediently serve me. Do you know Hilma? She is your friend from work, I think soon you will have something to discuss together.  
You will be placed in the same room with Clementine. I am sure you will make friends, but first I must make sure of your loyalty.  
The ominous Lord rose from his throne and came closer to her.  
Although the woman did not fully understand what was happening to her, one thing she knew for sure - this monster is better not to anger! Her whole nature screamed about it!  
All she remembered was the sight of her decapitated body before realizing her own death. And now, she is on her knees, surrounded by monsters radiating horror, and trying to calm her own trembling! *Gnash* {Curse!} Her silence was too long!  
\- I-I-I ... um, I swear to faithfully serve you, sir! - Stammering, she squeezed a few words out of herself, hoping to satisfy with an answer the creature hanging over her.  
\- There is no need in these fake oaths. I have everything I need to achieve your sincerity. {Uh?}  
Take my guest to the 3rd floor. Make sure she eats all the treats and sightseeing all the views.  
\- N.. [-Silence.] {N-no!} *!* {My voice ?!} She tried to object, but the person standing behind the one, who called himself Ainz Ooal Gown, interrupted her.  
{The magic of control? My body .. it's bad! Let go .. let me go! Curse! I swear allegiance, let me tell you! What kind of third floor !?} The captive's mind rushed around inside the fetters of her numb body.  
Overlord's cold eyes just watched as the wench was dragged away by his henchmen.

Yuri Alpha is giving a lesson.

* Nazarik. Ainz office *  
* Knock on the door *

\- Ainz-sama?  
\- Yes, Yuri, come in.  
\- Thank you for your time.  
\- There is no need, it is the duty of the ruler to take care of his subordinates and give them due attention. But I was puzzled by your request for a private conversation. The Second and the daggerlegs-spiders didn’t want to leave me alone, is this something important?  
\- Ainz-sama, if you allow me to be frank with you ..?  
\- Um, I’m alarmed by such a begining of the conversation, but of course, you can speak with me openly.  
\- Got it ... Then, Ainz-sama, please sit down at the table.  
\- ... *sat* I'm listening ..  
\- *fshih* And so, Ainz-sama!  
\- Um, Yuri, what are these clothes?  
*Hshh, whip* Yuri-sensei! Your behavior in recent times is no good, Lord Ainz!  
(Do not wave the pointer!)  
\- Yuri, what's going on ..?  
\- *whip* Yuri-sensei!  
(By the way, is this a pointer? It looks like a jockey whip ..)  
\- Yuri, I don’t ..  
*whip*  
(This is definitely a whip.)  
\- Yuri ..- sensei, I don’t understand what you mean.  
\- Today I am your ethics and moral teacher, Ainz-sama!  
\- But, Yuri .. - sensei, why such a change ..?  
\- You completely strayed from the hands of, Ainz-sama, arranged harem in a torture room, taking bathes with Solution, twist the tricks with Narberal! This is not acceptable for a Great Lord!  
\- I, um ...  
\- You must consider hierarchy and seniority when seducing women!  
\- Ha ..?!  
\- I can’t believe that you forgot about such simple things, Ainz-sama .. You should have first seduced the floor guards, then goes me, after ME my sisters, then the rest of Nazarik’s servants in order of decreasing importance ...  
* draws some kind of graph on the board *   
* enthusiastically talks about something *  
(How does it came to this .. my maid is reporting me for bad behavior .. although, admittedly, Yuri turned out to be an excellent hot teacher!)  
\- Now we’ll write a small dictation to consolidate the material covered, Ainz-sama!  
(Why doesn’t anyone come in today ?! Ah, I myself ordered them not to come in while I’m talking with Yuri ..)  
\- Yuri .. - sensei, can I leave at the restroom?  
\- The lesson will soon end Ainz-sama, you were a diligent student today, perhaps after a dictation, I should somehow encourage you as your sensei ...  
* climbes onto the table *  
(Do not climb on my table with your feet!)  
\- Yuri .. - sensei, haven't you just told me about etiquette ..  
\- Please don't argue with the teacher, Ainz-sama! * ... * How hot it is here .. * unbuttones a blouse * absolute stuffiness!  
(The temperature here is absolutely normal! But I won’t say it out loud ..)

* ... *

\- Um, Yuri-sensei, are we done?  
\- Ah, Sensei? Wh-what kind of clothes is this ?!  
\- Um, Yuri-sensei, haven't you changed into it yourself?  
\- Please don't call me "sensei", Ainz-sama, am I worthy to teach a higher being ?!  
* recalls * How did this happen? What a shame! Ainz-sama, please forgive me! I don’t know what came over me!  
\- Yuri-sen .. ahem. Yuri Alpha! I'm not angry at you!  
\- Honestly? Are you really not angry? I promise this will not happen again, it's just my feelings overwhelmed me, I don’t know how it happened, Lord Ainz!  
\- It's all right, maybe Yamaiko-san planed you this way, so of course I can't get angry with you! It was also quite interesting .. and cute ..  
\- * blushes * Ainz-sama, please do not embarrass me even more !!!  
(Yamaiko-san, I think I learned something new about you, forgive me if anything wrong..)


	4. Visit to Carne I/II. Training with Brita. The hot springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined the two chapters again, that's why title is so long.

Visit to Carne I. Training with Brita.

* Carne village *

\- Anesan!  
\- M? Jugem-san, did something happen?  
\- Not quite so .. a black-armored warrior is approaching the village. This is an adventurer who visited Carne with Bro .  
\- Uh, Momon-sama?  
\- Yes, I thought maybe you would like to meet him.  
\- Why would I want to meet him ?! - Enri practically shouted out these words, which caused bewilderment of Jugem. o_O  
\- Ahem, i mean, I will meet him, not often we have guests .. * blushed *  
\- Anesan, is everything all right? .. Your face is red ..  
\- Y-yes, you need to tell to Ninya and Brita-san, they will definitely be delighted!  
\- I thought so too, Kaijali has already headed to the training site.  
\- Alright, I'll put myself in order and meet everyone at the gate.

* Training ground *

\- Khhaaaa!  
* whoosh * * bam *  
Overpowering the "mannequin golem," Brita threw him to the ground with a blow of the hilt, after preliminarily giving him a leghook.  
\- Fire ball!  
* blast * * somersault *  
\- Missing, Ninya! ) Two daggers flashed in her left hand, which were immediately sent to her opponent with an accurate throw.  
\- Guardian Hand! * clank *  
Daggers hit an invisible wall in front of the caster and fell to the ground, but the warrior did not expect them to reach the goal, she quickly reduced the distance while her opponent was distracted.  
{Victory is mine!}  
* Gliding * * {What?} *  
...  
\- Phah! .. Auch  
\- Brita-san, are you okay? - Ninya ran to the flopped flat girl.  
\- Ooooh.. Yes, I'm fine. What is that new spell again ?!  
\- Sorry, I learned it recently, it is called the “slippery floor”, in general, the essence of its action is clear from the name, it helps the caster to avoid the rapid approach of close combat opponents.  
\- Not fair! - Brita defiantly pouted  
\- Khe-h, excuse me, although I would hardly have managed without magic items ..  
[I need to train harder and rely more on my own strength ..  
No, it’s not grateful to think so .. because these items]

\- Brita-san, Ninya-san!  
Ninya's thoughts were interrupted by loud voice.  
\- Kai ... jali-san?  
\- The adventurer in black armor is approaching the village ..  
\- Momon-san !? - Momon-sama !?  
\- Don’t shout like that, I’m not deaf =_= Yes, he’s probably already in fro  
Under the complaints of Kaijali, Nina has already run towards the main gate.  
\- nt of the gates.. =_=  
\- Um, it won't be polite to make a person wait, so .. * FSH * Ninya wait for me! - After a little delay, Brita ran after her.  
Puzzled Kaijali had no choice but to follow them.

\- Momon-saaaan! - Ninya jumped on the adventurer, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
\- Long time no see, Ninya. - Momon gently put the girl on the ground.

{She is only 2 years younger than me, but she can behave so carelessly .. I would like to be able to express my feelings as openly..}  
\- Momon-sama, I'm glad to see you  
\- Yes, Brita-san, and I'm glad to meet you too. You look good, it seems that moving has benefited you.  
\- Y-yes, you were right when you advised me to move here ..  
Brita's face flushed slightly.

\- Welcome, Momon-sama.” I see you are already greeted. - Enri Emmot aproached them with a gentle smile.  
\- Enri-san, yes, I decided to check how are you, while on my journey ... I hope I didn’t bother all of you?  
\- How can Momon-san bother us ?!  
\- I think that everyone in the village will agree that you are always welcome here!  
\- Yes, I also think so, you are always welcome here!  
Three girls spoke in a single vein.  
\- Well, thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I don’t want to take you away from business ..  
\- Heh, your truth, the village is always full of work .. - Enri sighed dramatically, but the smile never left her face. - Then I'll leave you with Brita-san and Ninya, but in the evening  
I will be waiting for you for dinner!)  
\- Good, thanks for the invitation. By the way, Jugem-san, I'm sorry that I "strained" scouts ..  
Perplexity arose on the face of Jugem which stands there at a distance, but after a moment he only shook his head with a smile.  
\- Momon-san, are you here for a long time? Will Nabe-san come? Do you need an assistant in the team?  
Joyful Ninya bombarded Momon with questions as soon as he had agreed with Enri.  
\- Ninya, don’t bother Momon-sama, he probably would like to rest from the road.  
\- No, no, it's all right. I thought to spend two days here .. Nabe will arrive tomorrow. As for the assistants .. You're talking about yourself, right?  
\- I trained a lot with Brita-san! of course I'm not comparable to you or Nabe, but  
\- That's how it is, then can you show me a couple of spells? And Brita-san, thank you for helping Ninya with training.  
\- N-well, I’m not much to help .. I’m training myself, this is a mutually beneficial cooperation .. {Praise me more, Momon-sama!}

* bdum * *vzhhh * * fuuuh * * krrrrchhch *

A "fireball", "lightning", a "fan" and a "lump" hit their targets one after another.  
\- Impressive, you have grown tremendously in using spells, Ninya.  
\- That's all thanks to the items you gave me, Momon-san.  
\- Items are important, but the skills of the magician are no less important, I'm glad that these items are now in good hands.  
A smile shone on Ninya's face.  
\- A very interesting way to use the "golem" and "puppets", moving mannequins allow you to sharpen your combat skills faster. I even wanted to stretch myself a little..  
\- T-then, maybe you won’t refuse me sparring, Momon-sama?  
\- Why not? You also were training hard, Brita-san.  
{I will show that I, like Ninya, did not waste time in vain!}

...  
* buddoms *  
\- Khah ..  
\- Are you all right, Brita-san? I think it's time to round off ..  
\- I-I.. can still continue!  
\- Brita-san, you have been on the ground for the 29th time .. - Ninya, awkwardly wedged into a dialogue.  
\- Uh? Did I really lose so often ?!  
\- Your movements are at a good level, but .. - Momon hesitated a little.  
\- I'm a weakling .. no, against Momon-sama everyone will be weaklings ..  
\- You train hard, and have already achieved a good result, do not get upset over trifles. I propose the final 30th round!  
\- Heh. - Brita rose to her feet with an awkward smile.

Lunge! Evasion .. Dioganal hit! Parry .. Broad sweep! Rebound..  
All her actions are predicted before they even happen.  
Beat from below! Block .. her hand is intercepted. On the background of the courageous hand of Momon, her trained hands seem so thin and weak.  
Sub-step .. Uh? Momon’s hand hugged her waist, and ... throwing through the thigh, but this time there was no fall, the warrior gracefully threw her over himself and gently lowered girl to the ground, as if she were no heavier than the feather.  
\- Thank you for this workout, Brita-san, I hope to spar with you in the future, so do not give up on trainings and chin up!  
\- Momon-sama .. Ahem, you continue to call me Brita-san again ..  
\- But that also applies to you, Brita.  
Momon held out his hand to the girl sitting on the ground.  
\- You are right, Momon .. -san ..  
Brita grabbed that hand with a smile.  
\- At least so, for starters.)

\- Oooo, everyone forgot about me!  
Ninya gave a hurt voice.

Visit to Carne II. The hot springs.

* Carne village *

\- Thank you for the meal, Enri-san, you cook very well. -   
\- Yes, sister is a chief! -   
\- Nemu ..) -   
\- The ingredients are simple, but the dishes are still very tasty. -   
\- Mmm, yeah. - 

Having finished the training, Momon, together with Ninya and Brita, went to the Emmot family's house for dinner.   
Usually adventurer-girls cook for themselves, but this time, when Momon stayed at their place, Enri decided that it would be great to have dinner together.

Before sitting at the table, Momon said something to Ninya in her ear. They whispered a couple of phrases, and then joined the others.   
Mage-girl seemed a little puzzled, but soon her face took on the usual good-natured expression.

The girls asked a lot of questions during the meal, to which the warrior in the black armor kindly answered.  
\- So you really defeated this demon! Momon-sama is amazing .. - Ninya as always were simple to impress.  
\- Yeah, who could've imagine that this could happen in the heart of the Kingdom .. 10,000 inhabitants were gone, the army and the guild of adventurers were also badly damaged .. - Redhead warrior-girl became sad.  
\- Umm, yes, I really! sorry .. Momon almost said this phrase with exclamatory intonation.  
(This happened because I completely pulled away from the operation and transferred control to the Demiurge ..  
I should have foreseen his methods of achieving goals .. he works for the glory of Nazarick, but his methods .. are not suitable for such situations)

\- Well, anyway, it's good that Momon-san got rid of the threat. - Ninya tried to return the conversation in a positive way.  
\- Yes, but the demon is not defeated, he only backed off .. I did not complete the task completely, so ..  
\- You did much more than anyone could have done! I'm sorry that I reduced everything to talking about the victims only ..  
\- Well, you still told the truth, Brita.  
{Brita !? why is Momon-sama speaking to Brita-san by name? No .. she's a former adventurer, maybe they are comrades .. why does it bother me at all ?!}

\- Oh, right! Momon-san, why don't we all go to the hot springs together?  
\- Uh? - What !?  
While Ninya make such a suggestion Enri and Brita were seemed to be little confused.  
\- The hot springs?  
\- Yes, thanks to the "Amulet of the Elements" that you gave me, I practiced the magic of the earth, and discovered a hot spring in the village! - Ninya happily reported.  
\- Wow, that's good luck!  
(Haaah, so ashamed of myself.. actually Mare and I created it deep under the village, and I adjusted its discovery by Ninya. I was hoping that this way I would have the opportunity to visit the hot springs in the open air..  
I even sent a few more golems with Lupusregina to speed up the construction. And this is a success!)  
\- Yes, we decided to make a bath there. Ainz Ooal Gown-sama gave us golems that help with the construction in general, and they helped us a lot this time too. Of course, all the villagers also worked, but without the golems,   
the construction would have been delayed, and without the help of goblins, we would not have the opportunity to be distracted by such an undertaking at all ..  
\- Ninya's magic also helped a lot.  
\- But the design was mainly worked out by Brita-san.  
\- I just restored from memory the bathhouse from my native village .. Although there weren’t even any hot springs, it was near an ordinary river ..  
\- After today's training, we were going to bathe, I thought, since Momon-san paid us a visit, maybe you want to go together?  
\- Ninya-san, is it somehow ..  
\- Agree Momon-san, it will be useful for you to relax after a long journey ..  
{Uh, and Brita-san don't mind too?}  
\- I'm not against.  
{He agreed ?!} Enri's thoughts were confused by such a development.  
\- Today I did not plan to visit the source, I will wash the dishes and go to bed.  
\- M, didn't you say that you must wash yourself after all this haymaking?  
{Brita-san, know how to guess the mood!}  
\- Yes, sis, haven't you instructed me to wash the dishes?  
\- Um, but ..  
\- Don’t worry, I can handle it, you can go swimming), you smell with sweat ..  
\- Nemu! - Enri blushed  
\- Eheh .. - Um ... Ninya and Brita smiled awkwardly  
(Uhm .. what's going on at all .. ?)

* fshshshshsh * * vapor *

(Ah, how nice it will be to bathe while admiring the stars in the company of beautiful girls)  
Momon walked along the wooden corridor leading from the locker room to the spring.

\- Sorry for the intrusion ..  
\- Momon-san! - Umm .. -Mmm ..  
Ninya, Enri and Brita have already entered the water.  
\- Come to us, the water is just wonderful!  
Momon glanced over their slender bodies.  
{How am I agreed to this .. Ninya-san and Brita-san are completely nonchalant .. haaa}  
[Why am I so worried? Momon-san already saw me half-naked! Need to take an unforced position .. no, why did I raise my hand ?! Now it will seem even more inflated .. and in general Momon-san might think that I'm a vulgar girl! But if he  
like those, then maybe I should bend my back a little? haaa .. I hope he doesn’t find my body strange ..]  
\- I have to bathe first, right?  
\- Let me rub your back! - Ninya runs toward him.  
\- Y-you will catch a cold if you are not in the water for a long time, I will replace you in the middle!  
....  
Ainz sat on an elegant wooden chair, which, in truth, was small for a man of his size. Ninya soak the washcloth with fragrant soap and began to rub his broad, muscular back.  
\- Not hard?  
\- Not at all, don't worry about that.  
The girl carefully walked through all the muscles acting on the body of the warrior, which she involuntarily looked at.  
She did not often see a male body, being in the team of the “Blades of Darkness” she pretended to be a boy. The detachment sometimes took up  
long research and accompanying tasks, and several times she saw her companions naked on the river, although she always found an excuse not to bathe with them and to not reveal herself.  
Peter and Lucrut were in good physical shape, but Momon was on a completely different level.  
* smooth touch *

(Hmm?)  
Ninya’s hand fell on Ainz’s back, and she herself moved so close that almost came into contact with him. The girl with one hand watered his back from the bucket, and with the other drove along his back washing off the remnants of soap.  
(There is no need to rub your hand, just pour water .. and usually for this procedure, help is no longer needed .. but)  
Of course, Ainz did not say anything, he silently enjoyed the care shown to him by the young girl and curiously waited for what other actions Ninya could take courage.  
[Should not underestimate her .. no, I have no right to be jealous, this is stupid! But .. I have to take this chance!]

* Splash *  
The red-haired girl came out of the water.  
\- Ninya, you probably already froze, I will replace you.  
\- No, I  
\- Please do not argue with the elders!  
\- Brita is right, Ninya, you should return to the water to not catch a cold. Thanks for your help.  
\- No, I didn’t do anything) After Momon’s words, the flushed Ninya, though reluctantly, returned to the source.

\- Actually, I can deal with it myself  
\- You have come a long way, shuffling once is not enough.  
(What a sweet cause, Brita)  
Unlike Ninya, Brita immediately moved almost close to the adventurer and her chest touched his back. Two hard peas as if frightened of contact instantly pulled away, but after a couple of seconds they again rested on a broad back.  
Brita tried to pretend that she did not see anything unusual in this, while Enri and Ninya looked at her with frowning eyebrows.  
[It is completely natural for our bodies to touch if I want to help Momon-san wash himself thoroughly! .. I think.. Probably..]  
Trying to expose everything not by planned actions, but by the natural course of things, Brita acted intentionally carelessly, which is why she all squandered in foam and it was no longer clear if she rubbed Momon  
with washcloth or by herself.

(Ahhh, I'm not complaining ^^) Ainz relished the sensation of an elastic female body sliding along his back. (But ..) The towel that served him as a loincloth noticeably began to rise. (It's not time yet, brother! * Deep breath .. exhale *)  
Brita glanced at the moving towel.  
[Momon-san, reacts to my body!] Although she was already incredibly embarrassed and glad to be in a joint onsen, seeing such a reaction, she became even happier and blushed with even greater embarrassment.  
\- Ahem ahem, Brita-san, you will wipe a hole on Momon-san!  
\- Yes, and you can catch a cold no worse than me!  
\- I'm fine

Catching this moment, Momon rised from the chair.  
\- Thank you for your help, Brita. In truth, my legs are slightly numb, cause my chair is rather low ..  
\- How so!? Should I massage them for you?  
(An unexpected offer .. be sure to leave this thought for later!)  
\- No, not necessary.

...  
Ainz poured water to completely wash off the foam, and together with Brita they finally joined Enri and Ninya.

* fshshshsh * * steam *  
\- Ahhh, the water is really very nice.  
\- I told you that you will like it!  
\- It circulates from the source, flowing down the "alpine hill" that Brita-san made, and flows down the slope along the dug out drainage system.  
\- So it's you came up with it, Brita? Very nice. You did a great job with this miniature waterfall.  
\- C-come on, I just dumped a pile of stones that remained after the edges were strengthened .. - Brita's cheeks turned red  
[Momon-san praised me! I'm ready to drag these cobblestones all day, for the sake of it .. at least for something my stupid muscles will fit.]  
\- You're underestimating yourself..

* cap * ...  
\- Enri-san, why are you silent all the time today?  
\- What, me?  
\- By the way, yes, and isn't there too hot to sit completely in the water for so long?  
\- N-no, I'm fine! - Red Enri strictly insisted.

* fshshshsh *  
\- Stars .. are beautiful ..


	5. Everyday life of Nazarick. Yuri's fantasies.

*Great Tomb of Nazarick*

* step, step, step, step ... *  
* creeeeak * * click *

\- Ahh, I'm tired .. - Yuri Alpha leaned her back against the door she had just entered.  
[Doing regular detours is very tiring ..]  
Although all of Nazarick’s patrials are happy to devote themselves and their lives to the service of the Great Tomb, the daily routine sometimes brings to boredom, and with it fatigue.  
But today, Yuri’s thoughts were by no means occupied only by her tiredness.

====================== Flashback ======================  
\- Yuri-nee-su! * grab, grab *  
-?! Lupusregina, you know that I do not approve of your behavior!  
\- Hah, I'm sorry! I can not resist seeing how seriously you make a detour ^^  
\- I am responsible for the order on the main floor of Nazarick, here are the chambers of the Supreme Beings. Carelessness is unacceptable! Yuri proudly pushed her chest forward.  
\- Your melons are really huge, sister.  
\- No need to always be surprised about this as the first time!  
\- But even Ainz-sama praised them ..  
\- Eternally, our conversations with you one way or another affect mine .. Uh? Ainz-sama?  
\- Yes, haven't you heard?  
\- No, I don’t understand what you mean ..  
\- The last time you chatted with me, Lord Ainz heard that you were embarrassed by your big chest. He said that it was stupid and any man would be glad if his woman had such a luxurious breast like you, Yuri-ne. How did you not hear that? It’s all because of your composure, you don’t notice simple conversations. Or maybe you weren’t there?  
Lupusregina became thoughtful with her hand on her chin.  
\- You yourself don’t even remember whether I was there or not! Be a little more serious!  
\- I can’t-su :P C'mon, you need to relax sometimes.  
\- For this, Ainz-sama gave us time for breaks and weekends. By the way, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the village?  
\- Nah, Ainz-sama gave me time off while he is there.  
\- I get it. Then try not to cause me problems here, I have to go.  
\- Accepted, do not cause problems-su. Then I just go to my room-su. ^^  
=======================================================

\- Ainz-sama complimented my figure .. Surely Lupusregina was thinking something up again!  
But what if ..

* Imagination *  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
* Cabedon * * the sound of open clothes *  
\- Yuri, your gorgeous chest .. is driving me crazy! Any man will be delighted with it, and I am no exception!  
* Clamped against the wall *  
\- Ah, Ainz-sama, what are you saying, isn't it too big ..?  
\- It is beautiful .. snow-white skin, refined regular shape with a large size, softness and elasticity of a young healthy body, delicate color of playful tops .. Everything is perfect in it!  
\- No Ainz-sama, if you'll say such things to me ..  
\- Don't hide it, Yuri. * Face dive *  
\- Ainz-sama, your face is touching me ..  
\- Aren't you pleased?  
\- Yes.. No, that's not the point. Is that right? We should not..

* Picked up like a princess *  
\- Ainz-sama .. * hugged *

* Carried to bed *  
\- I'm going to lie on your soft, beautiful hips, Yuri.  
\- Please do it..

* Lay down *  
\- Yuri, lean toward me, I want to reach for ripe fruits that sweeten my gaze.  
* Leaned over * * ! *  
\- Ahh, Ainz-sama, you are just like a baby) Take your time, I won’t run away ..)  
* Suck, smack *  
\- No, Ainz-sama, so much!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

* Clap of the door *  
\- Sister Yuri!  
-? !!!!!  
\- =_=.  
\- O_O. Narberal ..  
\- Um, I'm sorry for intrusion ..  
\- It's not what you think!  
... * Nabe gazes at her sister *  
\- Did you imagine how Lord Ainz plays with your breasts while lying on your hips?  
\- Of course not! [100 % accurate !!!]  
\- I get it. So you are just standing in our corridor bare-chested and shifting from foot to foot. I also do this when I "do not" fantasize about the Lord. =_=  
\- Ooooh ... enough already! Why did you come? Shouldn't you be with Ainz-sama today?  
\- He sent me on a mission, and is waiting for me to return to the village by tomorrow.  
\- I see, that’s how it is.  
\- I think you can already button your uniform. And put on clothes .. or at least go to your room ..  
...  
\- Forget what you saw once and for all !!!


	6. Visit to Carne III. An awkward conversation.

* Carne village *  
* creeeak *

\- Ah, Momon-sama? I thought you left with Ninya and Brita-san ..  
Enri Emmot was washing dishes after breakfast when a black-armored warrior entered the door of her house.  
\- I was going to, but in fact my presence is not necessary there. Although I was the one who suggested putting magic beacons on the edge of the forest, anyway it will be the magician - Ninya, who'll do it, and Brita will act as a scout. In addition, Jugem said that he would be there nearby.  
(And Aura already searched the adjacent forest, so that they are not in danger. In case of force majeure, Ninya has that scroll .. *sigh* I feel like a caring nanny .. is it bad btw?)  
\- I must thank you, you are helping us protect ourselves again. Ninya and Brita-san also moved here thanks to you, in fact it greatly facilitated the life of our village.  
\- Not a big deal. Ninya said that Nfirea wants to try to grow some herbs for his experiments.  
For this, a safe perimeter is needed in the forest. I just shared the idea of how to provide it.  
\- You said that like this fact should reduce the level of our gratitude. - Enri smiled sweetly. - I was wondering on what occasion did you end up in our village?   
It would be nice to think that you just came to visit, but such an important person as you most likely cannot blithely waste time on such things?  
\- In truth, I can, and I also like your village. But yes, we are heading to the Baharuth Empire on an important matter.  
We decided to combine business with pleasure. Nabe will be here in the afternoon, I warned Jugem that there would be another person with her.  
\- hmm? Do you have a new person in the team?  
\- No, there are still two of us.  
Seeing that Momon was not telling the details, Enri decided to change the subject.

\- By the way, you probably wanted to talk about something with me? I interrupted you with all these questions ..  
\- Yes, but the conversation most likely will be awkward .. Therefore, I myself was glad to be distracted ..  
\- That's how, what was it you wanted to talk about then? - Enry smiled slightly, glancing at him over her shoulder.  
The warrior approached the girl and hugged her around the waist.  
\- Momon-san ?! What are you doing?  
\- I'm going to say something ..  
\- For this you don't need to hug me heh .. - The reddened Enri tried to laugh it off, but man's arms wrapped around her waist pressed her harder.  
\- First of all, I wanted to thank you for helping Ninya and Brita to adjust here, Enri-san. I admire how quickly the village managed to recover with your help. You are a responsible and quick-witted girl.  
\- Ah, Momon-sama, I am very happy to hear these words from you, but aren't you too close, it bothers me a little ..  
\- Or maybe "scares"?  
\- ?!  
\- I know you already guessed it, Miss Emmot ..  
\- This appeal .. Gown-sama .. I guessed, but was not sure ..  
\- I had my reasons to keep it a secret from you. Are you scared, Enri?  
\- .. Should be I?  
\- No. I will never hurt you.  
\- You say such big words, to a simple peasant woman ..  
\- For me, all people are same .. Sorry, that sounded arrogant. I just don't want to divide people like that. It doesn’t matter to me that you are a peasant, it is important that you are a kind, sweet and caring girl ..  
Whose ears are blushing ..  
\- Uuu, Gown-sama .. it's not fair ..  
\- I know that you like me, Enri, in the guise of Momon, and in the guise of Ainz Ooal Gown ... now you know that this is one person. But you have to keep it a secret.  
\- Of course, I won't tell anyone!

\- I know, but for some of my subordinates your words are not enough. (* sigh * Nonsense.. If this is enough for me, it is enough for them. The word of the ruler of Nazarick is the law.  
But this little lie will help events develop a little faster .. ^^)  
\- What should we do?  
\- We need to convince them. We .. should get closer to each other! (= ^ =)  
\- Closer? Enri felt Ainz've pushed himself to her, and something rested against her body, just below her back.  
\- Yes, definitely!  
\- Uh ?! No no, Gown-sama, we cannot!  
\- I saw you spying on me and Nabe on the night when we first came to the village as adventurers.  
The warrior's hands slid down the girl’s soft hips.  
\- Wha? but how .. no, you misunderstood!  
\- Sorry, just a magic trick .. I know you liked what you saw, Enri.  
\- Umm ..  
Ainz's hands moved to the soft and firm buttocks.

\- I understand that your upbringing does not allow you to honestly admit it .. Forgive me for embarrassing you, although you have nothing to be embarrassed about.  
Enri looked again over her shoulder at Ainz, who was pressing his body to her. Girl's face was red with shame, small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but slightly open pink lips glistened in the light.  
(Such an erotic expression! It is impossible to resist it!)  
Without stopping circular motions with his hands, Ainz bent to steal the girl's lips for a moment.  
Enri no longer resisted, even though a drop of uncertainty remained in her gaze.  
\- I told you .. awkward conversation may come out ..

Enri and Ainz smiled to each other cause of his silly comment, after that the girl embarrassedly turned away so as not to show her excitement.  
Taking advantage of this moment, Ainz deftly lifted her skirt and rested his genitals in her beige panties.  
\- Gown-sama! It's your..  
\- Momon. I have reasons to act covertly from time to time, Enri.  
\- Right! .. No, I'm not talking about that at all! You put on me yours  
{It .. is so hot .. and hard}  
\- Of course I did, that is exactly what I meant when I said "we should get closer."  
Ainz placed his device between two soft hemispheres. The skirt that he let go again straightened down, but for some reason, the presence of clothes only added depravity to everything that was happening.  
\- But this..  
\- Your ass is so meaty, Enri. - Momon started translational movements. * Shic, shic, shic .. *  
It is ideal for this kind of activity. Although your simple clothes try to make it more modest, it is still striking. * Shic, shic .. * The fact that you do physical labor daily, contributes to natural fit and elasticity.  
\- Please do not do such a detailed analysis regarding my body parts!  
{Gown-sama .. You are a pervert! But this feeling .. so unusual .. and .. pleasant}  
\- I'm just telling the truth. * Grab * Warrior grabbed hold of elastic flesh.  
\- Ah, Momon-sama! We should stop, this ..  
\- In my native land this is called ButtJob. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, since you are now (my women)  
\- ButtJob ?! No, it's not what i mean now, Momon-sama! Nemu went to get the water, she will be back very soon ..  
\- That is the case .. Sorry, I succumbed to the moment .. (Although holding back seeing your sweet reaction would be an even bigger crime ..) Momon pulled away from the girl pulling her along and almost tearing her skirt. - Ahem, sorry.   
Released from under Enri's clothes, Ainz finally walked away.  
The girl’s eyes for the first time fell on his manhood.  
{It looks like he’s about to explode .. he became so through my fault ..? What should I do?! Gown-sama must be suffering .. I must ..}  
Enri reached out to a precious item ..


	7. Visit to Carne IV. Determined Enri.

* The Carne village. Emmot Family House *

* Grab *  
\- Enri .. - Ainz was surprised that the girl herself took the initiative.  
\- If we leave it in this condition, you will be uncomfortable .. - Enri gently grabbed the object at the base with one hand.  
\- If I use my hands, we can make it, before than Nemu will be back..  
She looked confusedly away.  
(Enri, you're too cute!)  
Ainz gently ran a palm across her cheek, turning that sweet face to himself so he could kiss her again.  
After this gesture, Enri's shoulders relaxed slightly, and the tension and fear of a mistake began to subside in her chest.  
{Gown-sama ..}  
She sped up her right arm. When their lips parted, the girl looked down to make sure that she was doing everything right.  
A drop of translucent liquid formed on the tip, Enri gently leaned the palm of her free hand against the head and in a circular motion smeared the slippery fluid along it, adding unbearably pleasant stimulation to Ainz.  
{It so big .. I can barely wrap my arms around! Giving off so much moisture, my hand is soaked with it .. but this pleasant sensation, overwhelms me ..}  
Enri was ashamed of the thoughts arising in her head, she was embarrassed to raise her flushed face and look at Momon.

* Soft touch * *!? *  
Momon ran a hand through her golden hair.  
\- Enri, your gentle hands are incredible, but I don’t think it’s enough to finish quickly ..  
Everything ok, I was the one who started it all at the wrong time .  
{No! .. how so .. then}  
Enri didn't answer. Instead of this..  
She knelt silently.  
(Enri! Are you really so determind today?) A rhetorical question sounded in Ainz's head.  
He was pleased to realize that Enri was that way to him. But..  
\- Enri, I have warm feelings for you and I'm happy that you are ready to answer them, but before you become my woman, you should know that there are others .. This does not change my feelings, but you will not be “just that one and only "..  
\- Uh? - The girl finally raised her head. - But I already know about it ..?  
(When your pretty face peeps out from under my dick it looks too exciting, Enri-san! Wait, what did you say?)

* Twitch, twitch * (Do not move, buddy!)  
\- I saw how you spanked Nabe-san? And I saw how you feel about Brita and Niña .. Of course, I understand that a person of such a rank as you will be surrounded by a large number of women ..  
Many far less influential nobles in our kingdom have several concubines and mistresses.  
* Twitch, twitch *  
{*Giggle*, penis-san is so cute .. And Gown-sama was embarrassed.. he is really a good person.}  
\- Thats how it is .. (Ahhh, what a fool I am! .. = _ =)  
Seeing his bewildered face, Enri smiled.  
\- I have no experience in such things, but I will try my best!  
* Chuu, lick lick *  
The girl touched the pulsating object with her lips. There were already enough vibes on it and she easily glided with her lips and tongue along its sides.  
* Mph, chmavk, hmm .. phah *  
(I'm in paradise! Enri ..)  
{Gown-sama .. such a courageous penis-san .. I can’t completely grab it .. It's so hot and bumpy .. seems to want to melt my mouth with its heat}  
* Chmavk, lick, Kiss *  
The girl tried to take it into her mouth, clutching the head with her plump lips and stimulating the tip with her little tongue.

\-----------------------  
*Knock Knock! Knock knock! *   
\- Sis, are you at home? Why is the door locked?  
\-----------------------

* !!! * x2 (wtf!! I completly forgot about the time!) {Nemu!}  
From a sudden knock on the door, Enri slightly bit the object in her mouth.  
(Not good! I am now ..!)  
But this only added stimulation to Ainz, and threw him beyond the line.  
* Pulse, pulse * * Mmmm! * (This is bad!)  
Seeing that Enri is trying to pull away from the rioting device, Ainz held her head by his hand. (Sorry, Enri, but otherwise I will flood your whole face!)  
* Gulp, gulp * * Mmmm? * * Chpok *  
Enri, with pouting cheeks, looked angrily at adventurer from the bottom up.  
{Gown-sama, there is too much !! And it is so thick .. what should I do ..}

*Knock-Knock!*  
(Damn!) Ainz quickly leaned over and kissed angry's Enri forehead. Then he refueled and restored the front of his armor and helmet.  
* Click * * Opened *  
\- Who is so impatient there, huh ?! - Ainz playfully lifted the youngest of the sisters by the arms and circled her.  
\- Hehe, Momon-sama! I thought you went to the forest!)  
\- No, I took the opportunity to evade work)  
Probably it was me who accidentally (not accidentally =_= ..) closed the door, I'm sorry. - He put cheerful Nemu to the floor.  
\- Oh! Got it) Did you want to talk to Enri? - Nemu have looked at her sister - Sis, I brought water!

\- ... * silent *  
\- Ahem, yes .. we just finished talking with your sister ..  
\- Is two buckets enough?  
Enri stood at the countertop with her back to the door.   
* Gulp * * ... *  
\- Of course, thanks, Nemu) - She turned around and answered her sister.  
Took thought after talking with Momon-sama, sorry. - The girl cast a kindly sarcastic look in his direction.  
\- What did you talk about?  
\- Seeee-cret! ;)  
\- Heeey!  
( Well .. she's not mad at me ^^)  
\- Oh yes, I almost forgot. - Momon went to the elder sister. - A small souvenir. - He put a black matte ring into the girl’s hand .. (Actually, not the best jewelry for a girl ..)  
Ahem, it can be worn on any finger .. please do not remove it unnecessarily ..  
\- Haaa, what could that mean, sister? *Giggle*  
\- Nemu! - Enri blushed, while yeld at little one.  
\- And what? - Ainz turned to the youngest.  
\- Well ..  
\- Think carefully before answering .. - He did not let her finish. - After all, I have one for you too)  
Ainz pulled out a second ring and handed it to Nemu.  
\- Yeeey! ^_^  
\- Wait, I'll show you something! - Man brought the ring to his finger.   
It was obvious that jewel completely not for him in size. * Wrink *  
\- It has grown!  
\- This is a magic item) the ring adjusts to the one who wears it. Try to pull it off ..  
Nemu grabbed a finger with a ring and tried to pull it away.  
\- Oooo, it doesn’t work! - After a short effort, she gave up easily.  
Ainz defiantly shook his hand down several times, but the ring remained in place.  
\- See? - Then he touched the item with his other hand and easily removed it.  
Even a fidget like you won’t lose it) - The warrior put an accessory in a small hand.  
\- Cool! This is amazing, Momon-sama! - Girl immediately put on the ring.  
\- Do not take it off without reason!)  
Realizing that he had been delaying for quite some time, Momon patted the hair of a happy girl and strode to the exit.  
But stopped in the doorway ..  
\- See you later in the evening, Enri-san .. ?  
\- * Blushed * Of course, Momon-sa-n ..)  
Nodding slightly, the adventurer went out into the yard.


	8. Visit to Carne V. Development plans. Confession

* Carne Village * * Afternoon .. *

Ainz slowly walkes through the village, looking at the surroundings and reflecting on recent events, making plans for the future.  
Surprisingly, the visit to the village went much better than I expected ..  
Enri was quite brave, and I did not expect such a result. The situation in the onsen with Ninya and Brita also showed their affection for me. Flags raised.  
With the Nabe's arrival, Ninya was so happy! Isn't it a great feeling to give my loved ones joy and hope? Maybe I'm mentally aging ..  
However, now that I have taken Enri under my care, I need to accelerate the strengthening of the village.  
It’s a pity that I still can’t do this directly .. Although she and Nemu are safe while they wear those rings, + shadow demons will accompany them .. if the Demiurge finds out about such a guardianship, he can start asking unnecessary questions. This should be avoided.

... ...  
The walls are pretty solid around the perimeter, but still made of wood .. Hmm? Understand, they impregnated it with a special solution to make it more refractory. Perhaps this is the merit of Nfirea. He is a very useful fellow .. and I took the girl from under his nose. Although I did the trick with his mind, turning his love into "brotherly", it’s still not feels right. I need to somehow take him to a brothel in E-Rantel.  
Regarding the improvement of the village: first of all, golems must be allocated for the construction of stone walls.  
(You can erect it with an external contour, then the wall will be wide enough, which will increase its height in the future .. again I get ahead of myself ..)

...  
The houses look solid and rich enough for a village in a dangerous border region, but they are built too chaotically. Such location complicates the evacuation and protection of residents.  
Ainz's gaze fall on the main warehouse.  
Hmm, after the incident with Theocracy, it has changed a lot. Two additional rows of masonry, right? Now the walls will withstand even the blows of ogres. But it does not hurt to make an underground shelter.  
Secondly: design a residential area with a system of evacuation underground passages, build a reliable town hall in which, in case of a threat, residents can take refuge.

...  
Harvesting runs smoothly, and the area under crops involved about 15%. With the current population, this is more than enough, but for the future it will be necessary to provide opportunities to feed an entire city on this site. I already have some ideas ..  
Hmm .. tools in poor condition .. There is no blacksmith in the village. The militias also use the simplest equipment; they don’t even have leather armor.  
The third: provide the village with the necessary materials for the first time, and find the missing specialists.

(- !!!)  
(- A-Ainz-sama!)  
(- Yes, Mare, are you there?)  
(- Y-Yes, I'm waiting for you in the place you spoke about ..)  
After making sure that no one was watching him, Momon entered one of the empty houses and applied the magic of teleportation.

\- Ainz-sama! - Mare, with a smile beaming on his face, ran to Ainz, who had appeared before him.  
\- Mare, I'm sorry for the wait!  
\- N-no, what are you talking, I did not wait long!  
\- Good. I already told you that I want to entrust you with one very important role?  
\- Yes.  
\- It will be a kind of secret mission, not even that, it is my personal request, because I trust you and value your skills and devotion to me and Nazarik.  
\- Ainz-sama .. Do you really value me so highly? - Mare almost burst into tears from such words.  
(Mare, stop being so cute! It's very dangerous, you put me in danger damn it!)  
\- Ahem, of course, my words are sincere.  
\- I am ready to fulfill any of your requests, Ainz-sama ..  
(This is bad .. Speak in a more manly voice, straighten up to your full height and stop blushing!  
Note: from now on, conversations with Mare should be conducted only in the body of the undead.)  
\- Fine, I knew I could count on you. From this day on, I will appoint you as the secretary in charge of Carne Village! Since you and I have already worked on a dungeon in this area, to install the source, it will be easier for you to understand my future plans. And yes, Mare, so far only you, Lupusregina and the Senior Librarian with a part of his subordinates know about this work, this should continue to be so!  
\- Y-yes! I won't let you down!

... ...  
\- Haah *sigh*.. Well, I think Mare can be trusted in such matters. When it comes to executing orders, he is easily comparable in effectiveness to even the Demiurge. The sun is already setting .. It's time for me and Narberal to advance. * vzhuu *  
Leaving the empty house, Momon headed toward the main gate ..  
Momon ..- san, here you are!  
\- Yes, I decided to walk around the village before leaving.  
\- I just wanted to talk to you before you leave.  
The warrior-girl shyly took his hand and dragged him into the courtyard of the Barell house.  
Behind a high hedge, two were hidden from the eyes of the villagers.  
\- Tête-à-tête, then. I listen carefully, Brita.  
\- Momon-san .. I like you! - The girl blurted out this phrase looking into the man's face, but then timidly lowered her gaze. -  
I don’t know if I have a chance of reciprocity, but I had to say this while I have the courage.. And if you refuse me, we won't have to look at each other with confusion, because you will soon go on your way .. - She said with sorrow in her voice.

Taking girl by the belt, Momon deftly pulled her to him.  
\- Uh? Momon-san !?   
\- I like you too, Brita. More than..  
\- That's how, I'm so glad to hear it, my heart is pounding with excitement!  
The warrior's hand sank to her left chest.  
\- !!  
\- Indeed, it seems it could break out from the captivity of your beautiful chest in any moment. Sorry, I made you worry about me..  
\- N-no, just .. I’m completely not experienced in this kind of things.. - Blushing, Brita clung to the warrior hugging her.  
Momon leaned over to kiss her. * Chuu *

\- This is a virtue, not a disadvantage.  
\- For the first time since the vampire’s incident, I’m glad that I spent all my time training, and was not interested in cupid affairs. - The girl smiled sweetly.  
Momon's one hand continued to hold her tightly, the second slowly unfastened her belt while he kissed her again. * Click *  
Having dealt with the clasp, the warrior's hands climbed under a leather tunic and pulled it up.  
\- Ah, Momon-san, someone could see us .. - The girl did not resist, but a slight concern was read in her look.  
\- Do not worry about that, at this time they are probably having dinner, besides, I used one magic item, we won’t be bothered, more precisely, I will know about it in advance. - Momon threw her tunic to the ground and turned the adventuress with her back to him.

Brita leaned against him, experiencing more and more excitement from his caressing hands, which were finally distracted from caressing her breasts and quickly unfastening the buttons on her shirt.  
\- N-No, Momon-san, I’ve been helping Ninya all day in the woods .. I'm sweaty ..  
Ignoring her words and ending with buttons, the warrior's hands gently slipped over her exposed stomach.  
\- N-No, my stomach, my abs is not at all feminine, please .. ah  
\- * Sigh * I wonder how in this red-haired tousled head there is so much stupidity?  
Momon buried his face in soft red hair, breathing their delicate aroma.  
\- I really enjoy the way you smell, Brita, and I like your toned body ..  
Hands caressing her belly, pressed the girl harder. She felt something firm against her.  
\- Ah, Momon-san, I'm so happy right now! - The girl closed her legs and pressed closer in response. She began to move up and down smoothly, savoring the feeling of hardness of an object resting on her.  
Her shirt was already lying next to the tunic.  
Brita turned her head around in the hope of getting another kiss, which was not long in coming.  
\- I love you, Momon-san ..


	9. Visit to Carne VI. Hot adventuress. Departure.

* Carne Village * * Continuation of events .. *

After these words, Momon pressed the girl tighter to him.  
\- You're so sexy now, Brita. - Having said this, Ainz bit her ear with his lips, the warrior's hands continued to caress her breasts.  
\- Momon-san! Aha - ah!  
(What a sweet reaction .. Despite the fact that you have chosen the path of an adventurous warrior, and are embarrassed by your trained body, you are very feminine, Brita) Ainz wanted to hug her even more strongly, to reveal even more of her sweet sides!  
Brita continued to rub his appliance with her elastic ass, but through the clothes to enjoy this pleasant feeling completely was problematic.  
Ainz released the barrel from his pants and leaned it against the girl.   
\- This .. - Brita felt a hot touch on her naked back.  
[Male .. penis! Momon-san .. so hard .. and hot!]  
She reached for the cherished object with her hand. * Grab * [It is so voluminous! Thicker than the hilt of my sword .. Will it .. enter me ..?]  
* Rub, rub *  
While the girl cared him with her hand and imagined how things would develop further, Ainz began to kiss her neck and shoulders. Seeing his enthusiasm and care, the adventurer's chest was filled with uncontrollable joy.  
[Caress me more, Momon-san .. Make me your woman!]  
Meanwhile, the warrior's hands moved to her waist and began to pull down her tight pants and at the same time her panties.  
Brita shyly released his apparatus from her hand and bashfully covered her pussy.

\- You have absolutely nothing to be shy about, Brita. - Momon carefully removed her hands to the side, and in order to relieve the tension of the girl, he began to gently stroke her stomach and hips, getting closer and closer to an important place. * Rustle *

\- Hmm?  
\- No, that!  
The fingers of an adventurer walked along a fluffy surface.  
\- What do we have here?) What a nice little bush, adventuress-san ^^  
\- Momon-Saan! - The embarrassed girl again tried to close her hands, but Ainz prevented her from doing this and continued to play with the red bush.  
\- Isn't it wonderful?)  
Brita turned her head to him with tiny tears of shame in her eyes.  
(Please do not make such a defenseless expression, Brita! It is too seductive!)

* Pulse, pulse *  
[Momon-san's penis .. is throbbing! I'm so embarrassed that he touches me there, but at the same time .. so happy!]  
\- I really like its shape. - Ainz kissed the girl, her hands no longer tried to cover her body.  
\- In fact, I put myself in order that evening, when Ninya suggested you to go to the hot springs with us .. - Brita made an awkward confession.  
\- So you prepared yourself for me, Brita?  
* Timid nod *  
\- I'm so happy to hear that. - Momon’s hand, playing enough with a cute shaggy, slid down .. - You did a good job downhere, everything is very smooth) - He decided to embarrass her a little more.  
\- Momon-Saan! * Grab * - Brita grabbed him by the trunk, which comfortably warmed on her ass.  
\- Wow. Sorry, sorry, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed)  
\- Maaah, stop playing with women's feelings! - She began quick hand movements.  
\- Hey, Brita, not so much! - This is a delicate thing you know? - In revenge, Ainz got to her feminine beginning. * squish *  
(Oh, this is a flood .. ^^)  
\- Ah! - Brita loosened her grip as the man's fingers reached her pussy.  
\- You allocated so much love juice, Brita .. my hand got wet right there .. Your cute kitty is so hot, it seems like steam will come from her any moment now.  
\- No, please do not comment on her! ..  
\- She's so depraved .. * squish, squish *  
\- That's all .. your .. fault! - Brita's head was gradually shrouded in a fog of pleasure.  
Ainz raised his hand and showed it to the girl. Sticky moisture accumulated between his fingers, which turned into viscous threads if he parted them.  
\- Do not worry, I like what I see .. - The warrior slipped his device between the slender hips straight under the hot honey spring.

* Shlik, Shlik, Shlik *  
\- Ahh, Momon-san .. it's so .. obscene! [But why am I so happy with this !?]  
A depraved smile appeared on the girl's face.  
\- But you like it, Brita.  
\- This is .. unbelievable! Your penis .. glides so nicely over me!  
Brita tightened her hips to feel every inch of the object stimulating her.

* Squish, Squish, Squish *  
[Such depraved sounds .. my body .. completely lost all shame!]  
Seeing the pleasure on the woman's face, Ainz tried to give her even more of this pleasure.  
He grabbed her pink perky nipples.  
\- Ah, my nipples! - The fingers of an adventurer seized swollen tops.  
(You will be dehydrated if you continue to run out of juice at such a pace, Brita .. What a wonderful girl! ^^) The realization, that He is the reason why Brita breaks sweet moans and flows hot nectar, stimulated Ainz's male ego.

* Pulse, pulse *  
\- Ugh! - A soft palm gently rested on his penis head.  
\- Momon-san! I am now ..  
\- Me too .. let's do it together, Brita!  
Ainz accelerated his hips, caressing a saucy chest, while Brita closed her legs as much as possible and continued to stroke the head of his trunk in circular motions.

* slap slap, slop *  
\- Kyaaah !!! - The girl's legs trembled and she let out a voluptuous cry, blowing Momon with a hot female shower.  
\- Khh! * Pulse, twitch * - At the same time, the hero poured his love on her tender hands.  
[Ahh, so much .. Momon-san .. what a waste ..] Brita stared curiously at her white palms.  
(Wow, that was a very intense ending!) Ainz kissed the red head.  
\- It was unbelievable, Momon-san .. - Brita leaned her back on the adventurer, as the force left her legs.  
\- That's definitely right .. - Ainz hugged the girl and helped her remain standing. - It's pity we do not have time to go to the end ..  
\- Sorry, this is due to my inexperience .. - The girl threw back her head and looked at him sadly.  
\- Not at all. I already said that this is only a plus .. - Ainz took the opportunity and kissed her forehead. - You are mine from now on and we will still have enough time to spend it together.  
Brita's sad expression changed to a timid smile.  
\- Today is my happiest day ..  
The girl closed her eyes to soak up a little more in the arms of her lover.

.....  
\- Is it really time for you to leave? - Ninya stuck to the adventurer, not wanting to let him out of her arms.  
\- Ninya, I think you're already starting to embarrass Momon-san .. - Enri said awkwardly.  
\- And, in my opinion, there is a vein already appears on Nabe-san’s forehead .. - Brita also said.  
The girls gathered at the gate to conduct an adventure-seeker duo on the road.

\- I already stayed longer than planned .. - Ainz unhooked the girl from him and put her on the ground. - You are dramatizing events, Ninya .. We will definitely visit the village on the way back. Besides .. - Ainz looked at the girl in the maid uniform - .. I think you and your sister have a lot to talk about before we return.  
Tsuare went up to them and took her sister's hand.  
\- I still don’t know how to express my gratitude to you ..

\- It is enough for me to see your happy smiles ^^ - Once again having heard words of gratitude from the sisters, Ainz once more escaped with a modest answer.  
(Tsuare, after all, was saved by Sebas, not by me. All I did was not to get under the feet actually =_=)  
As if expecting such a reaction, the girls smiled amicably at him.  
\- Ahem, Momon-sa-n ..  
\- Yes!  
An undisguised irritation was already visible on Narberal's face.  
(Be a little kinder, Nabe!) Ainz put his hand on his partner's head, causing a blush on her beautiful face.  
Once again, saying goodbye to everyone, two adventurers from the "Darkness" went on the road!

(Next stop is Baharuth Empire .. I'm looking forward to it!)


	10. Road to Arwintar I. Wayfarer's tragedy.

*Bagaruth Empire* *Somewhere near the border with the Kingdom ..*

Two adventurers are walking slowly along the wide road.  
\- Momon-sa-n, are you sure we shouldn't just teleport to the capital?"  
\- I'm sure. As I told you, Nabe, we should periodically move as the adventurers of this world would. This way we will be able to better understand the level of improvement of the country, get an idea of the distances between settlements, and also learn about the threats to which ordinary travelers are exposed. If we want to create our own country, such information will be key for us. We cannot use Nazarick standards for obvious reasons ..  
\- Understood, forgive me my stupidity!  
\- It's okay, better tell me what do you think about the Empire and the Kingdom, based on the path we have already traveled.  
\- Sir, Yes Sir! (It is not necessary to answer so officially =_=) The border outposts exist only from the Empire's side, the Kingdom simply relies on the buffer zone and does not deploy unnecessary garrisons.  
\- True, due to the fact that the territory of the Kingdom is larger, the level of development of this very territory suffers. In addition, large areas of their land are not suitable for cultivation, so the population is not evenly distributed. The border regions are practically uninhabited and defenseless.  
\- I thought about it too. The road on which we are moving is very wide, despite the fact that we are walking in a forest area. This prevents attackers from setting up successful ambushes. It is such a rarity in the Kingdom.  
\- It's like that. We passed the last outpost about half an hour ago?  
\- Yes. This one was quite large ..  
\- So we'll get to the next one in about an hour. The commander said that large outposts are located in places where there are no settlements in the vicinity. There are about 8 kilometers between the outposts, the level of control over the territories is impressive.  
\- Is this so .. we still haven't met even a single patrol ..  
\- It's amazing that they put up patrols at all. The Kingdom has never heard of such a thing.  
\- !. Momon-sa-n, look!  
\- Yes, I can already see it. Be ready, Nabe.  
The warrior in black armor and his companion drew their blades.

.....  
\- Traces of blood lead to the forest ..  
\- It looks like a trail, as if dragging a body.  
\- Whoever did it, they disappeared into the forest. The traces of battle are fresh it all happened no more than an hour ago.  
Momon and Nabe stopped on a stretch of road near an overturned covered wagon with slain monsters lying around.  
\- Mostly goblins, a few wolves and an ogre. The defenders fought back well, although the wagon looks as if it belonged to common peasants.  
\- 13 goblins, 5 wolves and an ogre. I counted.  
\- Thank you, Nabe. (Why are so many monsters in a relatively safe zone?) This dent, it seems, the first defender fell here .. And one body was dragged away from there, as you have already noticed.  
\- Yes, there were probably three defenders.  
\- I agree. This can be seen in the footprints leaving the carriage.  
The warrior looked inside.  
* Rustle, creak, clack .. *  
\- A woman with a child and a young girl .. Realizing the hopelessness of the situation, she killed the children and herself before the monsters got to them. Apparently the lack of prey in the form of women angered the attackers, which is why they turned the cart over.  
(But the bodies were not taken ... was it because they were covered with things? Or monsters were in a hurry to avoid getting caught by the patrolmen? Hmm ..  
One body was dragged, perhaps there are too few monsters left to take all of them ..)  
\- It looks like it was turned over by one large monster .. these are his tracks. - Nabe found new footprints.  
(This creature is twice the size of an ogre!)  
\- Hmm. Shadow Demon, guard the wagon. Only kill monsters. If you see people, let me know. Nabe, we are following the trail.  
\- Yes!

......  
(Hoof tracks, shod .. the situation is becoming clear)  
......  
\- Thirty meters from the road and here is a real jungle ..  
\- Indeed, very little light .. Hmm, Nabe  
\- Yes, I see them..

\- As I can see, you are not really hiding .. - Ainz appeal to the audience.  
(I see, that's where the patrol got stuck ..)  
In the thicket of the forest, very close to the guarded road, there was a bloody feast.

\- Graaaaaaahh!  
(5 horses .. so at least 5 patrolmen + people who fought on the road ..)  
\- Momon-sa-n!  
\- Yes, it looks like we found the one who turned the cart.  
The huge monster roared at the intruders, then threw a piece of the half-eaten horse at one of the goblins, which became permanently sealed on a tree.  
(Probably this is a guilty sentry .. although even if he regularly performed his duties, he would not have found me and Nabe .. poor bastard in any case was doomed)  
Ainz's mind sprang into confusion at the sight of a monster smeared with horsemeat on a tree.  
(However, this creature is strong ..)  
Meanwhile, the monsters threw their food and rushed at the intruders.  
“Nabe, there is no need to hold back! Let's give them a blood bath!  
Momon lunged at the approaching horde.  
(I'll paint this forest red with you!)  
*Smash* The warrior hit the goblins approaching the attack radius flat, smearing them on the ground.  
*Fshsh* The second sword, outlining an arc, cut the ogre frozen with a cudgel, which after a moment fell apart, gushing blood. Momon jumped back to prevent it from hitting him.  
\- Lightning! - Nabe shot through three monsters who were not lucky enough to be in her line of attack.  
*Clank* The only goblin who dodged leapt at her, only to have her sword blow off his head ..

*Burst !!!*  
\- Hm? Nabe, are you okay?  
\- Of course, Momon-sa-n. Such magic poses no threat.  
(True, but it similar to 4th-level spell, Explode)  
\- That one, in the distance. Looks like an ogre, albeit a bit small .. Does he have a staff, so ogre mage then?  
*Smash* The head of the another attacking ogre went into his stomach .. if what is left of it can be called a head ..  
\- Sorry, I don’t know anything about such things.  
Another group of goblin riders scattered their entrails around from the Nabe spell.  
\- I’m just thinking out loud, don’t pay attention.  
*Whoosh, whoosh* Freshly cut monsters scattered at the adventurer's feet.  
*Vzzhhh* .. - Whoever it was, it looks like even a lightning bolt is enough to fry it.  
\- Well, in that case, he is not interesting to us.  
The body of the "ogre mage" fell to the ground while the adventurers exchanged a few phrases.

In a short space of time, the number of monsters dropped dramatically. The creatures that were still on their feet, have run in the opposite direction in horror.  
\- Graaaaaaahh!  
The big one, who had been watching the fight from the side all this time, emitted his roar again, but it seems this time he is simply ignored.  
(I wonder what kind of monster it is .. Troll? Or maybe Orc? Pretty big bastard ..)  
Enraged at the uselessness of its subordinates, the monster hurled one of its giant axes at the running ogre, taking away half of its torso. However, this impressive maneuver did not do its due effect - the rest of the monsters continued to run away ..  
\- Nabe, they mustn't leave ..  
\- Got it!  
*Vzhzhzhz, burst !!* The carcasses pierced by the chain lightning crumbled to the ground ..  
\- Great, good job, Nabe. {Praise me more, Momon-sama! ^^} It's time to finish this "overgrowth".

* Bom, bom, bom .. *  
\- Nabe .. what is he doing?  
\- I dont know..  
The bruiser stood in front of Momon and began to beat himself with the butt of an ax into his breastplate, creating a metallic hum. After the warrior drew attention to him, he drove an ax into a nearby tree and threw off his cuirass.  
\- Graaaaah!  
\- Surrender?  
\- I don’t think so .. apparently this pig is trying to challenge you to a duel without weapons. I'm going to kill him.  
Nabe raised her hand towards the monster.  
(He threw off his cuirass, but left his horned hat .. strange guy =_=)  
*Grab* Momon's hand grabbed the girl's arm, dropping it back down.  
\- Wait, Nabe.  
Ainz took a few steps forward.  
\- Momon from "Darkness" always accepts the challenge! - He shouted out loud.  
(If this challenge does not promise me defeat, but it's a thing which I will not shout about ..)  
*Vzhuu* Ainz scattered the top of his magic armor.  
*Clank* Next he left his two blades, sticking them into the ground.

The Overlord clenched his fist: I will gladly rip the soul out of you with my own hands!


	11. Road to Arwintar II. Duel and hand of help.

*Bagaruth Empire* *Forest near the border with the Kingdom*

\- Grraaah !!!  
\- Nabe, whatever happens, don't get involved in this fight.  
\- Understood .. - Bowing slightly, Narberal using flight magic distanced herself from the place of the upcoming fight. *crunch* -M? - She steped on somekind of a mushroom.  
The monster studied Ainz as he stepped forward.  
(I thought he would immediately jump at me like a stupid angry beast .. but he seems smart enough not to do that. Or is he just afraid of me?)  
\- If you’re not going to attack, then .. *Whoosh!* Ainz rushed forward, rapidly closing the distance to his opponent.  
As if waiting for this, the monster carried out a series of quick strikes, with a speed that you would hardly expect from a creature of this size.  
After dodging only the first blow, Momon was forced to block the second.  
With a thud, the adventurer's body flew to the side and stopped only from hitting a tree.  
(Hmm .. maybe turning off all passive skills was still not worth it .. =_= Well, at least I kept my balance. It would be very unpleasant to fly head over heels in front of Nabe)  
As soon as Ainz moved away from the tree on which he braked with his back, the monster rammed the place where he was standing with his shoulder. *Roll*  
(That was fast .. is he using martial skills?)

\----------- * Muffled, in the distance * --------------------  
\- Pig-snout bastard, I will destroy you! How dare you! *Vzzzhzhzh, flash flash*  
\- Nabe-sama, the Lord ordered not to interfere!  
*Fighting sounds*   
\- Don't bother me, trash! *fuss*  
\- Nabe-sama, have mercy, I will be killed if I do not follow the order!  
\- Ghh ..  
\-------------------------------------------------- ----------

(What's going on over there ..? =_=)  
Ainz tried to concentrate on the punches he was receiving, barely distinguishing the sound of the skirmish from the side where Nabe was standing.  
(I'm starting to get used to this speed .. or maybe my opponent is getting tired)  
*Thud* Ainz blocked the blow of the beast, and using his arm as a fulcrum, spun the "wheel" in the air, delivering a powerful kick to the monster in the head, which hesitated for a moment.  
This time was enough to be followed by a blow to the chest with two legs in a jump.  
(This is Sparta!) *Slam!* The monster flew a couple of tens of meters, ramming his head into the forest landscape, while Ainz gracefully landed using somersault.  
(I hope Nabe saw it ..) Taking a second break, Ainz turned to look at his partner.

\- Kyayayaya! Momon-sama !! - Nabe shouted happily and brandished her fists.  
Seeing this reaction, Ainz involuntarily smiled.  
(It's not usual to see her so lively)  
*Stomp* *Whoosh!* - And you are strong, buddy!  
Dodging another blow, the adventurer again seized the initiative. Although the monster was almost twice as tall as him, the growth of the hero was still enough to make a catch and carry out the "mill".  
*SLam* After a slightly comical scene where a midget throws a thug, the monster was imprinted in the ground.  
-Yes, break his bones, Momon-sama! Trample this pig in the mud !!! - Nabe is shouting at the side.  
(=_=)  
Wasting no time, Ainz attempted a series of finishing blows. * ... * But  
There was no visible damage to the big man's face.  
(Holding my punches with "Fortress"? It's a little unfair, don't you think? Although, maybe it's some kind of racial ability ..?)  
\- Graaah! - The monster abruptly twisted to the side, throwing off the warrior.  
\- You will not leave! - Momon moved behind the ascending beast and took him to the stranglehold.  
\- Gryyyaaa !!  
(Relax, don't struggle ..) Ainz tightened his grip.  
\- Yeah! Crush him Momon-sama! Hold until he goes limp and then rip out his Adam's apple! Forward!!  
(Nabe, why are you so excited there ?! Of Course I'm pretty cool, but you don't need to react so violently!)  
*Grab* The "orc" twisted and grabbed the adventurer, throwing him over himself the next moment.  
*Roll* (We'll mess around for a long time if continue in such pace .. It's time to end this Mac'Gara)  
*Whoosh, blow!*  
\- Graaaa !!! - The monster fell on all fours from a broken leg from a low-kick.  
\- Hurray! Break his back, Momon-sama! - - Hurray! Break his back, Momonga-sama! - Nabe jumped, showing an elbow finishing move from wrestling.  
(* Sigh * what's going on with Nabe? It's cute, but you're scaring me! And still ..)  
Ainz approached the monster, which is trying to stand up. *Jump, swing*  
*Crunch*  
Having acquired an arc on the spine incompatible with life, the creature lay motionless on the ground.  
(Despite the fact that you are an ordinary beast, you fought with dignity ..)  
* !!! *  
While Ainz was standing over the dead body, the monster lunged at him with a fierce series of blows, after which he finally fell dead.  
(Unexpectedly ... He was definitely dead!)  
Ainz with a bone hand tore a huge spine with a skull from the dead carcass and threw it next to him.  
(You won't rise again ..)  
\- Aaaah! Momon-sama! *Jump*  
Narberall leapt at the warrior, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ainz grabbed her by the hips and lifted her higher so that she would not dangle from him.  
\- Nabe, you behave strangely .. (and this manner of address .. "sama"? I'm already used to "sa-n"!)  
\- I’m just happy about your great victory! And you also finished him off with the technique I advised!  
\- Um, well, it really did fit .. And wasn't this result completely predictable?  
\- Absolutely so, Momon-sama! But this does not negate your greatness!  
To Momon-sama, three times "Banzai"!  
\- No, it's somehow ..  
\- Banzaaai !!!  
\- Nabe .. =_=  
\- Banzaaai !!! * Threatening intent *  
\- B-banzai !!! - An unsure voice of Shadow Demon joined her at the last one.  
(Don't scare Shadow Demon over trifles!)  
Ainz lifted the girl up and intercepted her more comfortably, since she clearly had no intention of letting him go ..  
\- *Giggle*. - The happy Nabe hugged him again, pressing the warrior's head to her chest.  
\- Something must have happened to you. - Ainz looked up from down at her flushed face. Nabe continued to hug him and smile.  
\- Do you not like how I behave? - She is seemed sad for a moment.  
\- *Sight*. When it comes to you, Nabe, I don’t think there are many patterns of behavior that I would not be ready to forgive you. I'm just a little surprised ..  
\- Ainz-sama! It's not fair! - Nabe again leaned on him with hugs.  
\- Momon! Don't forget about our conspiracy!  
\- Sorry..  
*Sigh* (^_^) With Nabe in his arms, Ainz walked to the tree in which one of the big man's axes was sticking out.  
*Grab* (Magic weapon .. looks boring by the standards of Igrdrassil, but will not be superfluous)  
With the ax on his shoulder and heading towards the exit from the forest, Ainz began to issue mental commands to his subordinates regarding the incident and its aftermath.  
*Crunch * - Hmm? - He suddenly steped on something.. - Mushrooms..?

.....

Although Ainz succumbed to the feeling of carelessness in the arms of his companion, his thoughts were still occupied by the incident.  
(I will most likely be able to figure out most of the details if any of the monsters can be resurrected, but until then ..  
Yet, how did it happen that so many monsters entered the protected area? Why now?  
This huge troll orc, or whatever he was, was quite capable of gathering such a horde and even more. He even had magic equipment ..  
Could this be caused by our with Narberall mission about destroing the goblin city? They were a significant force in these parts, and after their defeat the balance was upset .. Did monsters again begin to fight for territory? But I ordered to exercise control over that area!  
.. No, the servants I appointed could well have ignored such a weak and small force by Nazarick's standards, which, nevertheless, could easily turn into a disaster for human settlements.  
It turns out that today's tragedy could be the result of my past merits . * Sigh *)  
As he approached the exit from the forest, Ainz set the silent Narberall to the ground and restored his magical armor.  
\- Is everything all right, Nabe?  
\- Y-yes! - The girl's face took on her usual expression, but was still slightly red.  
\- Then, let's go back to the cart.

.....

\- Give your report.  
\- Nobody approached the cart, Overlord.  
\- Good. Ainz nodded at the Shadow Demon's answer. - Go to your post.  
*Whoosh* Demon disappeared in the shadows.  
There were still three dead bodies inside. Woman - 35-40 years old, a young girl of near 18 years old and a small child, it was difficult to name gender. At this age, children wear the same clothes and their facial features are very similar ..  
(It's too early for you to die ..)  
The warrior bent over the bodies and used magic.

.....

\- Hmm? Where am I.. ?  
The woman made an effort to lift the body and look around.  
*Whimper, whimper* Her eldest daughter was holding her younger brother in her arms and quietly crying beside her.  
[Miru .. Cliff .. please, don't cry] For a moment, the woman's heart softened, but the next moment, the realization of what had happened fell upon her! Tears came to her tired eyes and quickly turned into two rivulets on her cheeks.  
\- Miru! Cliff! - The woman hugged her children.  
\- Mum!  
\- But how? What happened?  
\- Do not worry and do not overexert yourself, you are all very weakened for now.  
An unfamiliar voice answered her. In the shadow of the corner, behind her stood a warrior in black armor.

.....  
\- Why did this happen ?! Why didn't you show up earlier ?! My husband, my boys! ..  
Hertha knocked helplessly on the breastplate of the adventurer who had offered her a shoulder.  
He had already told her everything he knew .. Her husband and two older sons died at the hands of monsters who attacked them on the road. He could not save them, as well as six patrolmen who caught the monsters retreating into the forest and rushed after them in pursuit.   
When meeting a superior all the expectations of the enemy, they could not even buy time for the messenger, who separated from the main detachment.  
Ainz waited a short pause, letting her cry.  
\- I can't get them back .. But you should take care of those I managed to save.  
Hertha turned towards the carriage, where her two children and the girl-adventurer were.  
\- How can I ... we have spent all our wealth and strengths on this move. Our shop in the city was going through hard times and we decided that we needed to change something before we finally go broke.  
My husband wanted to farm, and Re-Estize offers good conditions. His colleague agreed to help us at the border.  
Tears came to her eyes again and the woman covered her face with her hands.  
\- All because of this witch! (Hmm?)  
\- I know a good village in the Kingdom ..  
Hertha wiped away her tears once again and looked at Ainz.  
\- We already owe you our lives for your salvation, do we dare to wait for more help from you.  
\- If I'd left you here, weak and defenseless, then what a salvation is it...   
Don't worry, it won't burden me. I will assign to you two ... adventurers, (and a couple of demons), they will safely lead you to your place.  
By the way, about the "witch" you mentioned ..

.....  
Two girls stood in front of Momon.  
One was dressed in a black translucent dress in the oriental style, the second wore a kind of armor, sheathed with small metal plates. By the way, those outfits were pretty defiant, even by the standards of adventurers as well.  
\- Do you understand everything?  
\- Yes, sir!  
\- This is your first assignment from me, *in a whisper* you know what awaits you in case of failure.  
For a second, horror flashed across the faces of the girls.  
\- W-we know, Lord.  
\- Good. Well, I don’t doubt you. (After all, you have my demons in your shadows ..) Go!  
\- Y-yes!  
The two adventurers headed in the direction of the carriage, into which the horses had already been harnessed, also it was loaded and put in order.

\- Are you sure you want to entrust this to them? - Nabe approached Ainz with a question.  
\- Don't worry Nabe, everything is going according to plan (but it's not certain ..). And yes, you can finally ask.  
After seeing the retreating carriage with his gaze, he turned to continue on to the capital of the Empire.  
\- Ask? - Nabe caught up with him.  
\- When I sat down to resurrect them, I thought that I could not stand under the weight of your questioning gaze ..  
\- * Sigh * As expected of you .. I can't understand why did you do this?  
\- We already had a similar conversation .. Well, I'll try to add details. What do you think I did?  
\- Resurrected three people.  
\- In other words, I used magic, correct? *Nod* What have I spent, Nabe?  
\- Your mana...  
\- Mana and time to be more precise. Now I will remove the ring, scan my mana pool. *Vzhzh*  
\- Um, it's at the maximum level, Momon-sa-n.  
\- Exactly, Nabe! I wasted a fraction of infinite time and infinite mana.  
These people are my potential subjects. What kind of ruler am I if I can't share even endless resources? Do you think I'm so petty and greedy man?  
\- Of course not! ... *Hesitated* But, if all these people are resurrected .. this is boredom ..  
The last thought came from Nabe's lips more as a reflection than a question.  
\- We cannot save everyone, and not everyone is worthy of our help. While we are talking, thousands are dying all over the world, about whom we will not even know .. And is saving somebody really so boring? You would save me if I *! *  
\- Please don't say that! - Nabe didn't let him finish.  
I do not even want to admit such thoughts! We are your faithful servants and while at least one of us is alive - we will protect you!  
\- Sorry, I just want you to understand my train of thought. - Momon put his hand on the passionate girl's head and patted her hair.  
\- Momon-san .. * blushed even more *  
\- But I also do not want to allow thoughts of the death of any of you ..  
Ainz's gaze fell on the road in front of them, stretching beyond the horizon under the rays of the setting sun.

\-------------------

\- Arche? Oi, Arche!  
\- Eh? Imina .. what?  
\- I have to ask you this! Why are you frozen on place? Is everything alright?  
\- Um, yes. I just ... didn't you notice anything? It was as if I felt an incredible magical power ..  
\- I'm a ranger, I can't feel things like that ..  
\- Oi, gals, why are you stuck there, do we have to set up a camp themselves ?!  
\- Let's go! *Don't yell over there!* Come on, Arche.  
\- Yeah. - The girl looked back at the red sunset. [But still.. what was that?]


	12. Road to Arwintar III. Night for the two.

*Bagaruth Empire*

\- So that how it is.. Then, I once again express my sincere gratitude to you!  
The knight bowed slightly to the adventurers in front of him.  
\- Not worth it, anyone in our place would do the same (but most likely would end up in the stomachs of ogres ..)  
\- I will contact my command in the capital. They may want to talk to you again as they investigate further. Hope it doesn't bother you?  
\- Not at all. While we are in the Empire, I will gladly assist you.  
The black-armored warrior and the outpost commander shook hands before the adventurers continued on their way.

(Well .. everything seemed to go pretty smoothly)  
\- Nabe, is everything all right?  
\- This pathetic worm asked too many clarifying questions ..  
\- Nothing can be done, this is his job.  
(In addition, our story is still not completely true .. Since I decided to take a leader and an ogre-mage to Nazarick, referring to the fact that the first one ostensibly escaped, and I did not even mention the presence of the second..  
To believe that a detachment of 9 ogres 7 orcs and half a hundred goblins were able to instantly kill the patrol, of course possible, but nevertheless ..)  
\- Ungrateful pig, dares to question your words!  
Ainz laid his hand on Narberal's head again.  
\- It's alright, it just shows that he is not an idiot.  
\- Momon-saa-n .. - Nabe’s irritated face immediately softened.  
\- It is still half a day's journey to Arwintar, if we continue to move in such darkness, this will look suspicious ... Should we set up camp at this outskirt?  
\- As you command!

As the night crickets warble, Ainz gathered firewood while Narberal set up the tent.  
(And from here is not a bad view of the starry sky ..)  
The warrior raised his head enjoying the shimmer of heavenly bodies and the fresh forest air.  
\- Momon-san.  
\- Are you already done, Nabe? - Sorry, I got a little distracted ..  
\- You have nothing to apologize to me for! Yes, I pitched the tent and laid out the futons.  
\- Well. Such an economical girl will certainly make a wonderful wife, Nabe.  
(In anime, girls react very nicely to this phrase .. I had to use that cliche!)  
\- W-w-wife !? - Nabe's face flushed.  
(Oh yes, that's what I'm talking about! ^^)  
\- Phahah, sorry sorry, you don't need to worry so much. Besides, I'm sure it's true ..  
{Ainz-sama! please don't tease me like that!}  
Momon put his arm around the embarrassed battle maid by the shoulder and together they walked to the tent.

The two adventurers enjoyed a heated dinner and admired the starry night sky under the peaceful crackle of a bonfire.  
\- It reminded me of the first time we went on a mission as adventurers.  
(And three of our five companions are already dead ..)  
Ainz's nostalgic smile was replaced by a sad expression on his face.  
Even though he is practically omnipotent, he is still helpless in many situations ..  
\- Momon-sama ..  
\- Nabe, do you think I'm a worthy Ruler? (Bah, what snotty conversations I'm starting ..)  
\- Sure! You deserve to be our Master like no one else! - Narberal tried to improve Ainz's mood with a strong response.  
\- I did not expect other words from you .. I wonder why do you think so?  
\- You stood at the head of 41 supreme beings and stayed with us when the rest left.  
\- Quite a modest track record.. - Ainz smiled self-critically.  
(These circumstances do not affect my personality in any way. It turns out that I just ended up in the right place at the right time .. Instead of me, there could be any of my friends and these words would be addressed to him or her. Somehow it is .. sad or something .. )

\- What do you remember before Nazarick was transferred to the plains of the New World?  
\- To tell the truth, my memories of that time are very vague .. Sometimes it seems to me that it was just scraps from an incomprehensible dream. - Nabe got a little thoughtful.  
(It looks like all NPCs have an equally poor memory of the times of Ygdrassil .. the exception may be Demiurge and Albedo, whose intellect also presupposes an excellent memory)  
\- Nazarick has always been contemptuous of people, don't you care that now I make you treat them diametrically opposite?  
\- You order - we carry out.  
\- This is not the answer to my question .. But, I think this is the words that should have been expected from my cute executive Nabe ..  
Ainz leaned against a branch, that protruded almost vertically from a log, on which he and Narberal sat, as if on the back of an armchair, and threw his hands behind his head.  
(What a pointless conversation ..)  
{Cute! My?!} The girl's heartbeat quickened from these words, moreover, it seemed to her that this time they sounded completely natural, and not with the aim of teasing her.  
\- Sometimes I want you to follow me because you agree with my beliefs and decisions, and not because I command you to do it .. Maybe one day it will be so ..?  
While Ainz leaned back in an impromptu chair, he looked at the starry sky and conducted his semi-rhetorical monologue, the overhanging silhouette of Narberal appeared before his eyes.

\---------------- Flashback -------------------  
\- Nabe, are you still awake?  
\- Yes, Momon-sama.  
\- I was just thinking .. you might have traces, so .. - Ainz took out a body lotion from his dimensional pocket. - Use this. - He handed it to the girl.  
\- You just need to apply it in a thin layer to the affected area. ("I can help you to do this" .. say it! Mouth, open up and say it out loud!)  
\- Got it. Forgive me for my insolence, but .. - Nabe hesitated a little - Could you help me with this?  
\- Sure. - Momon tried to answer in as calm a voice as possible. (Hmm, I still have a lot of work on myself .. =_=)  
\- Then, can I sit down?  
\- Of course!  
Ainz sat down on Narberal's bed and applied lotion to his hands.  
The girl crawled out from under the covers and lay down on his lap with her back up.  
\- I think you'd better pull down your panties a little, so they don't get dirty. (Yep, to not to get dirty ..)  
Nabe obediently pulled a piece of cloth over her hips and lifted her ass.  
(Still red from my slaps .. maybe I overdid it a little?)  
Ainz began to gently rub the lotion over the delicate skin.  
\- Ah!  
\- Sorry, does it hurt?  
\- No, on the contrary! - Nabe turned excitedly, fearing that her Lord would refuse to continue. - Such a pleasant coolness, please continue!  
\- Right.. (Looks like Nabe is even more worried than me ..)  
The man continued to apply the lotion to the elastic surface. In a circular motion, his hands were crushing the girl's fleshy buttocks. As the lotion began to dry out, Ainz poured a fresh portion right on her body, causing Narberal to squeal slightly.  
\- Eeey, it's cold!  
Momon hastened to spread the liquid evenly over the entire surface.  
\- Is it better now?  
\- Yes Momon-san, don't stop! - The voice of the Pleiades became more and more sexy.  
Ainz also succumbed to temptation more and more, and his hands openly probing her hot body. He grabbed the meaty "cheeks" with his hands and pushed them slightly apart.  
{No, that!}  
The star that appeared between them shrank in fear under his gaze.  
(What a cuteness, Narberal!)  
Ainz lightly caressed her with his thumb, applying lotion, which made her relax a little and like a shy little animal, incredulously, put herself under his arm.  
{Ainz-sama, is touching .. my ..} Narberal's face burned with shame, but a pleasant feeling flickered in her chest. She felt a hard object against her stomach.  
Meanwhile, the warrior finished oiling her canyon and lightly patted her beautiful, moonlit ass.  
\- It's done.  
(My dick is going to explode! If this peach continues to be in front of my eyes I can't vouch for the consequences!)  
He gently lifted the girl into his arms and laid her on the bed.  
\- I think you need to lie down a little so that the lotion dries ..  
\- Got it, I will!  
\- The burning is gone?  
\- Yes, all thanks to your skillful hands. - Nabe was lying on her stomach, hiding the lower half of her face behind a pillow.  
{A little more and I would have cum .. Ainz-sama .. you are a real sadist!}  
\- Well, that's nice. Then, let's go to bed ..  
(Although we have no need for sleep, sometimes it is useful to fall into the arms of Morpheus, just to relieve mental fatigue .. plus if I don't sleep right now then .. *inhale* *exhale*)  
After wishing his companion good night, Ainz turned to the wall and cast a "Fast Sleep" spell on himself.  
Narberal's gaze rested on his broad back, and her hands crawled down her stomach.  
{It's all your fault, Ainz-sama!}  
Moments later, the room was filled with a depraved sweet smell and sloshing sounds.  
\---------------- Flashback-------------------

\- Nabe?  
\- ...  
\- Is something wrong?  
\- Momon-sama! - The girl shyly sat down on his lap, her beautiful face in the light of the stars and moon seemed porcelain and even more sophisticated.  
She clung to his chest, her velvet hands fell on his face and after that, Narberal Gamma hotly and tenderly kissed him.  
Ainz vaguely understood what was going on, if he understood at all .. He put his arms around his partner's waist and returned a kiss.  
As soon as the girl felt it, she launched her tongue into his mouth, trying explore every corner of it.  
\- Phah. - Finally, their lips parted, but Nabe began kissing him again. On the lips.. forehead.. cheeks.. neck.. eyelids .. It seemed that she wants not to miss a single site past her lips.  
Ainz felt her hot breath on his face as the adventuress showered him with kisses, his hands moving along her lithe back and elastic ass. He reached under her shirt with his hand to feel her silky skin.  
\- Aaah! After kissing his face well, Nabe sat up and pressed him to her chest, caressing his hair with her hands.  
In response, the warrior grabbed her waist more tightly and dug his lips into her nipple, which was visible even through clothing.  
\- Momon-sama! If you will so strongly ..!  
\- Pha! - Ainz released her breasts and pulled back slightly to look at her.  
There was a red blush on her pale face, saliva glittered at the corners of her mouth, and her eyelids were half-turned on her usually cold, expressive eyes.  
Their gazes met.  
\- Nabe ..  
\- I can't see how sad you are, Momon-sama ... So I will try to better understand your future actions! Let me take your sorrow ..  
\- You don’t have to go that far.  
\- You constantly tease me, but you never do anything more serious! When I found out that these village girls had already gone with you to the hot springs, I wanted to incinerate them on the spot! You are so unfair!  
Narberal's feelings burst out.  
\- You're right. I behaved selfishly .. How can I make amends? (And please don't incinerate my women =_=)  
\- But, I cannot indicate to the Supreme Being ..  
\- For today, I give you permission.  
\- Truely?  
\- Well, within common sense ..  
Ainz and Nabe smiled at each other.

\- Then .. take me .. as a woman .. - The girl's voice was barely audible.  
\- In fact, I always wanted to do it, I just needed to make sure that you want the same.  
\- Ainz-sama! - Nabe ran her hands through his hair again. - One of your orders enough for the whole of Nazarick to spread its legs in front of you!  
(What? And even Gargantua?) Ainz shook his head to shake off the strange thoughts.  
He began to unbutton her shirt.  
\- I’ve just talk to you about the difference between following orders and free will .. *Sigh*  
\- Sorry!  
\- My sweet, executive Nabe..  
{This phrase again! Ainz-sama ..}

\- Since you love orders so much, maybe I should give them to you more often?  
The warrior bit her ear.  
\- No, if you'll give me lewd orders, I will become a pervert!  
(I said just orders =_= .. Although, who am I kidding)  
\- Sounds tempting! - Finally opening her shirt open, Ainz pulled up her bra andand fell to the white, poured breasts.  
\- Momon-sama! - Nabe arched her back, pressing closer to him and stuffing his mouth with her bulges.  
(Delicious!) Momon, in turn, enjoyed her perky nipples.  
\- Ah, it can become a habit!  
Under the girl's moans, Ainz unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down to the hips, grabbing for a soft and elastic ass.  
\- My ass, it will deform if you knead it so hard!  
(It's impossible! And even if it will, it's too late to try to stop me!)  
\- Phah. - Ainz pulled away from the beautiful fruit and got up from the log, throwing Narberal over his shoulder so that her butt was next to his cheek. *Bite*  
\- No! My ass! {Yeah! Bite it, Ainz-sama!}  
The adventurer deftly pulled off her boots and then pulled off her pants completly.  
\- Hmm, do you wear garter stockings, partner-san?  
\- It's because I'm yet a maid!  
(Last time there were definitely none of it .. Did you plan this all from the beggining, Nabe !? Thanks!)  
\- It look very good on you. - Ainz spanked her white ass before settling down again and placing Narberal on his lap.  
He had already dispelled some of his armor and his erect cock lay down along her belly.

\- Wow, it's so grotesque, Momon-sama! Destroyer of women!  
\- Don't overdo it =_=  
\- But it is true! - Nabe wrapped her arms around him. - Hot! The veins are pulsing! Mm !!  
Ainz kissed her to interrupt this strange speech.  
\- Phah! And moisture accumulates on the tip!  
(It didn't worked!)  
\- Nabe, you know that I am the Supreme Doppelganger? I can make a dick the size of the log we are sitting on and press you down with it =_=  
\- No, have mercy! I'll die of pleasure! - Nabe smiled slyly.  
\- Ts.. - Ainz grabbed her by the hips and stood up with her.  
The girl threw her arms around his neck.  
\- I'm going in, Nabe. *Nodded*  
The warrior removed her panties to the side and put the head to the flaps that appeared, which were already abundantly greased with girlish juice.  
(As I thought, no additional preludes are required)  
He slowly lowered the girl, introducing his device into her, until he ran into resistance. (Now it will hurt a little ..) *Thrust*  
\- Aaah! - Narberal let out a loud groan. Cold sweat beaded on her back.  
\- You are now my woman, Nabe, and I will not give you to anyone. - Ainz whispered in her ear.  
\- Ainz-sama .. finally .. I'm so happy!  
He gave her time to get used to the new sensations and waited for her pain to subside a little before starting to move slowly.  
\- No, don't take it out!  
Narberal's vagina gently enveloped his cock, not wanting to release it for a second.  
\- Aaah!  
Re-entering it caused another groan.  
\- You have such a nice hole, Nabe. She doesn't want to let me go at all! - Momon kissed her shoulders and neck.  
\- You're right, she completely got out of hand!  
\- I have to take care of her upbringing .. - Ainz began to pick up the pace by throwing up Narberal getting stronger. Her young body had already fully adapted and hot nectar was pouring out of her pussy, allowing the man to enter almost her entire depth.  
\- Ah, Momon-sama, do it stronger! Do not stop!  
\- I'll don’t even think about it!  
Nabe hungrily devoured the cock, which Ainz happily provided her.  
\- It pulsates! Momon-sama!  
\- I want you to take every drop, Nabe!  
\- Yes, fill me to the brim! Mark me as your woman!  
(What a wonderful girl ^^)

With a quick movement, Ainz entered deep into Narberal and froze in such a position that a second later he would pour the thick content of his balls into her.  
Nabe wrapped her arms and legs around him, and her vagina squeezed his trunk so hard, that it seemed like she was trying to rip it off.  
\- Kyaaaa! - Her whole body trembled and she experienced an amazing orgasm as she sprayed Momon with a hot stream.  
\- Wow. - Breathing heavily, Ainz sat down on a log, drowning in a pleasant sense of satisfaction.  
Nabe leaned against him, exhausted. After that, having recovered a little, she began to kiss him again.  
\- Momon-saa-n. - She skidded slightly on him. - It doesn't shrink at all ..  
\- Have we already finished?  
\- I was hoping we not.  
\- We have the whole night ahead.  
\- This time, take me from behind ..  
\- Mah, what a lewd girl)  
They looked each other in the face and smiled.

...  
(Damn, the fire burned out!)


End file.
